Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash
by True Glint
Summary: A new face is in Shinjuku, one that doesn't necessarily want to be seen. Living in the past while trying to move forwards only gets you nowhere...
1. Prologue

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Prologue

Me again with another story also set in the Tamers universe, also taking place after the original series. I know I set up a poll for the next story I posted, but this one is sitting around and I figured I'd give you something to read before I post the sequel to my first story. This isn't a sequel to season 3 however so I won't be referencing too much to past events and I will be providing much more description to the original characters, so this story seems more stand alone and not a continuation of the original.

Obviously the more you know about season 3 the better but it isn't as important with this story. My first one was a sequel and does require knowledge of Tamers to fully understand it.

So this story will focus on another OC of mine, one who will be identified during this story and not before. Its how I prefer to write. It is another variation of my favourite digimon though, I will say that much, one who I have been toying with for a while but didn't write about due to the similarities with my first story. But I hope you can forgive the originality of it and bear with me on this, I plan to make this a good story (as good as I can do anyway).

Short prologue since there isn't much that needs to be said before I begin, so here it is. The first chapter of Crimson Ash.


	2. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 1

A young red head girl was running towards what seemed to be a thick cloud of fog. She wore a simple attire of blue jeans and a shirt, white with green short sleeves and a green symbol of a broken heart on the front. A pair of red studded shoes and purple lensed glasses completed her look as she raced forwards. She was Rika Nonaka, digimon champion of the famous trading card game, and a lesser known detail tamer of the digimon Renamon. Her digivice and cards were strapped to her belt, appearing to be replica born of a true fan to the untrained eye.

Speaking of her partner, Renamon was racing along with her, sticking to the rooftops to avoid the eyes of the humans nearby. Seeing something like her would only incite fear in them, and fear would lead to her destruction. She had a tall slender figure portraying grace and speed in equal measure. Humanoid in stature yet resembling a fox with paws and a tail, adorned with yellow fur with a white mane around her neck and down her chest. White fur covered her front and ends of her tail, ears, arms and legs alike. Black claws tipped the end of her three fingers and toes and purple arm guards covered her lower arms. The yin yang symbol decorated each guard at the wrist with a purple replica upon each thigh. A thin purple line waved underneath each sapphire eye set in a sea of black, giving her a constant piercing look. Small winglets decorated each shoulder, though their purpose was unclear. Overall she possessed a frightening beauty, a fact she knew and used to her advantage time and time again.

They both closed in on the fog, each preparing for the fight that normally followed once they entered these fog banks. These fog like formations are in fact digital fields, an anomaly consistent with bioemerging digimon. Usually preceded by a blue pillar of light, this field allows digimon to stabilise as they cross over from the digital world. Usually they come seeking fights to get stronger, loading the data that all digimon are created of into themselves to reach a higher form. Most of these rogue digimon end up being deleted and either loaded by the victor, or have their data scattered into the field where it returns to the digital world. Much like how they fight in their world, only in the human world.

As they neared the field though, it suddenly dissipated. Rika and Renamon both stopped confused. The other two tamers that lived here couldn't have got to the rogue before them, they were too far away. Something else had dealt with the rogue, or this was a fluke anomaly. A third possibility was for the rogue to have left the field already, but Renamon would have sensed it as it left. So that wasn't what happened.

As the fog lifted, a lone figure was seen loading the data of the rogue that had come across, meaning it was obviously a digimon. A fact that was reinforced when it stood up, showing it to have a humanoid form with a long tail. Rika and Renamon couldn't make out any other details of the digimon before it jumped to a nearby roof, landing gracefully before it simply vanished into thin air.

_"What was that?"_ Rika asked Renamon through their mental link. They had formed this link the day they became each others' partners, a trait of Renamon that came in handy in a lot of situations.

_"I don't know Rika, but it deleted whatever came across and left without engaging us. It can't be a normal digimon, but there are no other tamers around here."_ Renamon sounded just as confused as her partner.

_"It seemed to phase out much like you do, so we can't track it. All we can do is keep an eye out and find out what we can about it."_ Rika concluded, starting back for home. Renamon followed closely, still using the roofs as her preferred method of transport.

Unknown to either of them, the new digimon was still on the roof it had disappeared from, watching both of them intently.

_'A tamer with her digimon, most eventful. I need to be careful now, don't want to get into any scraps with partnered digimon. That would be unpleasant to say the least.'_

The digimon turned as it reappeared and took off away from the other two, avoiding the eyes of the humans around as it did so.

Renamon's ears twitched slightly, detecting a digimon nearby, but lost it before she could pinpoint the direction. A slight growl of annoyance escaped her as she continued home.

XXX

Rika was at school the next day, something she really hated besides fan boys. She was the digimon queen after all. It wasn't the people here, or the lessons themselves she hated. It was the fact Renamon could not be nearby when she was here. She kept a close watch, but had to remain at a distance to keep unnoticed. She couldn't remain out of phase for great lengths of time. Being at this distance meant their mind link wouldn't work either, so Rika had to spend the day on her own. Dealing with the fan boys as well.

Renamon was watching for the usual signs of digimon as she always did. She found this just as boring as Rika found her school life. But she knew it needed to be done. She was making another sweep with her sharp senses when she felt something. The same signal from yesterday, faint and moving just around the edge of her senses. It obviously thought it hadn't been noticed yet, so Renamon decided to keep the element of surprise. She phased out and moved within range of her partner so their link could work.

_"Rika, I can sense a digimon nearby. It seems similar to the one from last night. I'm going to see if I can find out more about it and deal with it if necessary. I will be back shortly."_

_"Okay Renamon. Don't let your guard down though."_ Rika's concern was evident.

_"I won't."_

Renamon took off towards where she could still sense the digimon, remaining out of phase to sneak up on it. She didn't want to risk an engagement in the open without Rika's support, so information was all she was after.

She tailed the digimon for a few minutes, still unable to get a visual look of it. It seemed to possess close to the same speed as her. It stopped upon a roof as she closed in, still wary of a surprise attack. She circled around to the side to get a good look at this digimon. What she saw surprised her.

The signal she was tracking came from a red furred humanoid figure, strikingly similar to her. All her features were on this other digimon, except a few. This digimon didn't have any arm guards or her markings on its fur. Instead it had a black tribal design upon its head, continuing down over its amber eyes. A black flame pattern decorated the ends of its arms and legs, with amber claws glinting in the light. Overall it was similar to her, yet very different.

The red digimon glanced around a few times before vanishing again. Renamon had noticed its ears twitch just before it disappeared, giving the possibility it had sensed her slightly even with her being out of phase. However she was corrected when her own sensed picked up Guilmon nearby, that must have been the reason the red fox phased out.

Sighing to herself, she returned to Rika's school to inform her of what she had found.


	3. Chapter 2

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 2

Rika and Renamon were once again running towards another digital field. They had seen no further signs of the mysterious red fox digimon for two days. It's possible it was deleted by another digimon, rogue or partnered. Though both Takato and Henry had not mentioned a digimon that resembled it.

They both entered the field, Renamon jumping down to street level at the last minute to be beside her tamer, and scanned for the rogue. They heard the sounds of fighting coming from deeper in the field. Curious as to who had made it here first, they ventured deeper to see for themselves. They could make out two rapidly moving shadows before them as they fought amongst each other. Renamon recognised one of the digimon's signals as the red fox, she informed Rika just as they heard a masculine yell.

"Vulpine Fire!"

They saw a flash of orange and felt a massive heat wave wash over them. A faint cry was heard shortly before one of the shadows disintegrated, the other shadow absorbing it all. Rika and Renamon watched as the field began to fade, hoping to see who this other digimon was and if it was the same red fox digimon from before. Alas they were cheated of a glimpse as it jumped away before the field fully collapsed, leaving Rika and Renamon alone. Renamon quickly phased out before anyone saw her as they both tried to locate the digimon, but it seemed it knew they were searching for it as it was nowhere to be found.

"Missed it again." Rika scoffed. Renamon send an acknowledging thought as they both turned for home again. The sun was setting and dinner would be waiting, it was one of Rika's favourites and she would not miss it.

The red digimon waited until it could no longer sense the duo before it phased back in on the roof it had jumped to, rubbing an ache in its left shoulder.

_'That was too close for comfort, both the fight and the flight from those two. Damned rogue gave me a good clip in my shoulder, lucky bastard. I need to end my fights faster, the next time those two might actually catch me.'_

It turned around and headed away, still nursing its shoulder as it went to wherever it called home.

XXX

"Argh! So close!" Rika was not happy about missing that digimon again. She threw her arms around inside her room in frustration. Renamon kept a safe distance while her tamer vented.

This was the third time now they had approached a digital field, only for it to dissipate and that same shadow to plague them. They caught a flash of red this time though, confirming that it was the red fox digimon from before.

"Next time we will get it! Even if I have to chase it down myself!"

Renamon smirked slightly at her partner's antics. "That I would like to watch. You chasing a digimon that gives even me the slip."

"Argh!" Rika yelled again, throwing a fist to her partner even though she was well out of range. "That digimon is toying with us! When I get my hands on it-"

"You'll do what? Chase it as it phases out? Tear it limb from limb before it jumps away? It's too fast and too smart to be caught like that. That much I can tell." Renamon stated, trying to defuse her partner's anger.

"I don't care! I am not being made a fool of again!"

"I agree, but we need a way of making it stay. If I might offer an observation..."

"Go on." Rika permitted, curiosity aroused.

"This digimon seems threatened by us. When I managed to follow it, it vanished when it sensed Guilmon nearby. Even though he was no where near it. The same thing has happened to us these three times. Each time we get close, it hides itself until it believes we have left. I think we can use this to our advantage."

"How?"

Renamon turned to face her partner. "The next time we encounter it, I will phase out and make off to be following you home. Instead I will go to where it vanished and wait for it to reappear. Then I will confront it and find out what I can in a non threatening way."

"Why non threatening?" Rika looked confused.

"Because it will likely run if it feels threatened."

"Ah." Rika became thoughtful. "We will try that then. I doubt it can take you on even without my help, it's possibly why it hides from us. I will see if Takato or Henry have encountered this digimon before and ask if they know anything. Dinner is ready anyway, so I'll speak to them tomorrow."

XXX

The red fox was perched in a tree in the park, watching the door of a small concrete shack. It could sense a digimon inside, but there was no digital field. Was it a rogue or a tamer's digimon? Curious and wary at the same time, it ventured down to the door and looked inside.

A red dinosaur like creature was digging a hole in the floor, muttering something about bread. Strong and muscular, the fox knew not to cross this digimon. Sharp claws adorned each hand and foot as his yellow reptilian eyes stared into the hole it was making. It was red all over except its chest and lower abdomen, where it was white. Strange black markings were scattered all over him, including a ringed one on its chest. The twin bat wing like ears twitched as it sensed the fox. Looking up from its hole it saw the red vulpine in the doorway.

The red digimon expected to be attacked there and then, but instead the dinosaur simply waved at it.

"Hi, wanna play?"

The voice was male, but very weird. Young and juvenile, with a twist of something else that seemed to suit this dino's strange character. The red vulpine blinked once.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry? I have some bread somewhere..." He began to search around him before pulling a roll from behind him. "See? Want one?"

The red fox blinked again before bowing slightly. "No thank you. I have already eaten." The voice was also male, heavily tainted with sorrow and pain. The red dinosaur seemed not to notice this.

"I'm Guilmon. What's your name?"

"You can call me Red, it's a pleasure to meet you Guilmon." Red said, bowing again.

"Wanna be friends, Red?"

He blinked again, a tear forming in his left eye before he did so. "I believe it's best we didn't become friends Guilmon, bad things happen to those I am close to." He simplified his words so the dino would understand easier, which he appeared to. He flattened his bat wing ears to his head and looked down.

"Okay, but you can still come and visit though, right?"

Seeing his dejected mood he tried to lift his spirits. "I'm sure I can manage to do that, but I cannot guarantee when I will be able to." While not a definite promise, it had the desired effect. Guilmon instantly grew happy again and began to jump around. "Easy, easy! You'll attract attention like that."

Guilmon stopped and cocked his head. "It's okay, Takato put me here so I was safe from being seen. He said people would be scared of me if they saw me and would do bad things to me. So I stay in here where I have my bread, even Calumon comes to visit now and then."

Upon hearing a human name, Red tensed.

_'So he is a partnered digimon! Damn, I need to get out of here.'_

"Well Guilmon I have to go. I have a few things to do, but I will visit again soon okay?"

"Okay Red. See ya!" Guilmon went back to digging as if nothing happened as Red phased out and raced away.

XXX

He raced home along the rooftops, frantically trying to calm himself about his slip up. He was so worked up he didn't notice that he entered Renamon's field of senses and thus forgot to phase out.

She noticed him immediately and took off after informing Rika. Racing along the roofs out of phase she quickly closed in on him, he wasn't going at full speed.

He failed to notice his pursuer as he reached his 'home'. Stepping through his 'doorway', he snatched up a scrap of food and stuffed it into his muzzle. He glanced over his living area it distaste. Living in a literal dump, his home was filled with discarded trash in an alley. Some of it was edible, barely, and that was what he lived off. The rest was useless. He had tried to clear some of it away, but people just dumped more there. It gave him a supply of food so he stopped trying to clean up.

Kicking away a bag of god-knows-what he found the area he normally slept on covered in yet more trash. Sighing to himself he cleared it away, only to find the surface missing and replaced with sharp objects and pools of a four smelling liquid. Another sigh confirmed to himself that he needed a new place to sleep, he was getting tired of cleaning the stench from his fur anyway.

Rooting through a few piles he found a few petty excuses for food and took them with him as he left the alley, jumping to the roof. It was there he came face to face with Renamon.

_'Oh shit!'_


	4. Chapter 3

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 3

His face fell, the last thing he wanted was to encounter the tamer digimon. He was in need of a new living area, not a confrontation.

Renamon looked at the fox, taking in every detail at this close range. Now she could see the scars from previous fights. She could also smell the horrific stench coming off him, similar to the smell of where he had just come from. Then she noticed the scraps food in his paws, not suitable to eat by any standards.

"I hope you aren't going to eat that."

He didn't show any expression. "What's it to you?"

_'Male, and smelling like that alley while clutching those scraps for dear life. Is this how he lives? And how does he scar?'_

Renamon took a step back so she didn't seem as threatening. "You have a name?"

"None that I'd chose to tell you."

"Suit yourself. I'm Renamon if you want to know, I'm going to my _home_ to have some _dinner_." She purposely exaggerated the two words that she thought would affect him most. She was right in her assumption.

He hung his head slightly, a forlorn look in his eyes. Her seemingly innocent and common statement cut him deeply. With a tear forming in each eye - which Renamon noticed - he phased out, dropping the scraps of food where he once stood and ran.

Renamon stood where she was, regretting her choice of tactic. _'Maybe that wasn't the most useful thing to say.'_

With no way to track him, she returned to Rika to let her know what had gone on.

XXX

He was hurting now. His empty stomach was aching for food which he didn't have. His body was crying out for sleep since he hadn't slept since the day before. He had fought since then, and the confrontation just now had taken a fair bit out of him.

He slumped against a wall of a secluded alley, this one was in a quieter part of the city and much cleaner. However it meant there wasn't a single scrap for him to eat. He tried to find sleep but his stomach had other ideas. It growled and groaned as he shifted around to a more comfortable position, he tried to ignore its protests. But no matter what he tried he could not sleep.

With a growl of frustration he sat up again and sent one last pleading look around the alley. Still not finding food he returned to his former position, his stomach still asking for nourishment.

"Oh shut it! I can't make food just appear you know!"

He didn't know why he was talking to his stomach, but he did know it wasn't listening as it growled again.

"I said shut it!"

"I don't think it's listening."

He whirled his head around to once again come eye to eye with Renamon. He growled at her.

"_Now_ what do you want? Come to gloat about your _perfect_ life again? Come to rub it in my face once more? Be gone! I have no time for you!" She could taste the venom in his voice. Despite seeming so weak and helpless, he was very defiant.

"I came to find you, to apologise for my inappropriate words. My aim wasn't to upset you, I was going to offer you food and shelter. The offer still stands, though there is a price."

He knew kindness had a tag, no one just does things out of the kindness of their heart for him. "Bah!"

Renamon flinched slightly, she didn't expect his venom to remain. "Not like that. I simply want information, such as your name and why you are here. In exchange I can provide you with food and shelter for tonight at least, and might I suggest a bath while you are at it."

His eyes grew distant. "Food for my name? That's your cover?"

Renamon became confused. "Cover?"

"Your trying to trick me, bringing me into a trap. If your going to delete me do it now and save your breath."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand. I am not here to trap or trick you. If you were a regular rogue digimon, you wouldn't have run from me and my tamer every time we came close. Therefore you are no threat to us, at least you have given me no reasons to think otherwise. But we are curious as to what your motives are for deleting rogues and not every digimon you come across. You even left Guilmon alone earlier."

"How do you know about that?"

"I speak to Guilmon regularly, my tamer and his are close friends, along with the other boy and his partner."

_'Three tamers and digimon? No wonder they found me. I can't evade that many eyes.'_

He sighed. His options were very few, stay and be in discomfort until he died since he didn't have any energy to move. Or go with this Renamon into what seemed like an obvious trap. A lose lose situation which meant his deletion either way. Better to get it over with, waiting for days while he slowly starved to death was a horrific way to go.

"Fine, but I'm not very mobile in this state."

Her response was to offer a paw to him, which he hesitantly took as he was helped up. Immediately his lack of bodily control hit him and he began to collapse again, until Renamon caught him with her other arm. He couldn't even stand let alone walk by himself. One of his recent wounds reopened up across his back as pain flared through him, blood streaming down his fur. He grunted as he tried to force himself upright. Renamon felt a warm liquid meet her arm supporting him. Glancing across at it she saw the blood pouring from his back.

_'Blood? From a digimon? We don't bleed.'_

She wanted to ask him how it was possible for him to have blood, but he collapsed in her hold as he passed out. Realising the seriousness of his condition she slung him across her left shoulder and raced as fast as she could back to Rika.

XXX

He drifted in and out of consciousness, dimly aware of his surroundings. He regained awareness long enough to register his wound being treated, cleaned and dressed. Why he didn't know, but he was grateful. The next time he regained consciousness he felt more of his wounds had been treated. Even the ones that weren't fatal if they opened again were cleaned and wrapped.

He finally regained awareness for good some time after he felt his last injury being worked on. Allowing his body to recover he sat up slowly, his back still ached but it no longer bled. He checked himself over, all his wounds had been treated for reasons unknown to him. He was alone in the room he was placed in. It didn't seem like he was imprisoned, though he did sense Renamon outside the door.

He was still weak from his lack of food, but he could find enough energy to escape this room and locate anything he could to eat as a last resort. He stood up, his legs shaking a little but he forced himself to balance. Before he could take a single step the door opened and Renamon walked in, Rika following behind and closing the door again.

"Where are you going like that?" Renamon asked. He didn't answer, he still thought this was an elaborate trap for him.

"I want to know why you brought him here. He still smells like a sewer." Rika head her nose as she spoke.

"That's probably because I _lived_ in one, so I'm sorry if my smell isn't to your liking. You and your _perfect_ life! Food when you _want_ it! A bed when you _need_ it! A place to call home that will be there _every time_ you come back!" His voice dripped with venom so much that they both recoiled away from him.

"Calm down. If I had wanted to delete you I would have done so in the alley I found you in. You may not trust us, but we are not your enemies here." He wasn't buying it. Seeing through deception was a gift he was born with. Renamon could see he wasn't convinced. "Why don't you come with me and get cleaned up? Rika will have some food for you when your done."

He gave then both a heated stare before Renamon grabbed his right arm and began to drag him out of the room. He couldn't fight her off in his state and soon find himself in a bathroom. Renamon shut the door behind them and pointed towards the shower.

"In"

He couldn't have won an argument so he didn't bother trying. Wordlessly he stepped in as Renamon removed the dressings on his body. She turned the water on, starting cold as it heated up. The initial icy blast of water stung his now exposed injuries, causing him to wince in pain. The water soon heated up to a more comfortable temperature as he stood letting it cascade over him.

Renamon didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him as he stood under the water with his eyes closed. With his wet fur now clinging to his contours she could see his muscular form. Not overly done and with slight room for improvement, she had to admire his physical shape. No wonder she had trouble keeping up with him the first time she had followed behind him.

He stood under the water for what seemed an age, before something touched him. He snapped his eyes open to find Renamon working her paws across his left arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you clean yourself. Do you not know how to recognise help from others?"

He dropped his head slightly. "No, I don't." She wanted to press him for more, but it seemed he had said all he was going to on the matter. She helped him get clean, using some fairly pleasant smelling shampoo to get the grime from his fur.

After he was clean enough she turned the water off and dried herself before re-adorning her arm guards she had removed to keep dry. She then carefully helped him dry off, avoiding his wounds as best she could seeing as some had opened again, evident by the blood that had washed off him with the dirt. Redressing his wounds tightly so they didn't bleed she helped him out of the bathroom and back to the room he was previously in. Sitting him down on the bed she went back to the door.

"I'm going to find Rika and bring you something to eat. Please stay here." He grunted as she left, his mind still prepared for the trap to spring.

Renamon returned less than a minute later with Rika, and a fair amount of fresh food. He fought the urge to drool at the smell of it all.

"Go on, it's yours." Rika said placing the food next to him.

He looked at the food then back to them, a sheepish look on his face. "I cannot thank you enough, even though I still think this is a trick. However I must ask you to turn away, I haven't eaten properly in several days and this will be very hard to consume delicately." He still spoke with hostility, but it was reduced due to the generous offer of food he so desperately craved for.

They got his meaning and turned around out of respect, however they could still hear him devour every last morsel of food he was given. If they didn't believe his words about not eating before, they definitely believed them now.

After a particularly devastating eating session, in which much food was mutilated as it was consumed, he cleaned himself as best he could. "You have my thanks again. However I must be going."

Rika and Renamon whirled around to face him again. "Hold on, we had an arrangement. Plus you have nowhere to go so what's the rush?" Rika sad accusingly, pointing at him.

_'Damn, I was hoping they'd forget that.'_ "Fine. A deal is a deal after all. What do you wish to know?"

"How about who you are and why you are here?" Renamon asked.

He sighed. "I had figured as much, this could take a while."


	5. Chapter 4

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 4

Rika and Renamon made themselves comfortable as he plonked himself down on the floor, making no effort to look at ease.

"So, to make things easier how about we simplify things? One question at a time, but be warned. Some may not get answered. We all have our private secrets after all."

Rika scoffed lightly before she started the session. "Firstly, a name. Who, or what are you?"

"I'll answer that with a question of my own. Do you have your digivice on you?"

"I do."

"Then use it."

Rika mentally berated herself for not thinking of doing that sooner as she pulled her digivice out and scanned him. She read the information out so Renamon could hear.

"Crimson Renamon, Rookie level Data type. No other information. So, your a variation of Renamon then?"

"Huh, I suppose I am. Interesting."

Renamon looked confused. "You never knew?"

Crimson Renamon scoffed to himself. "And who was going to tell me? You are the first people to speak to me for a very long time, and before that I had no reason to know who or what I am."

"What do you mean? Have you had no interaction with anyone?" Rika asked.

He shook his head. "No. None that wasn't negative anyway. People tend to threaten me before anything else."

"You have encountered humans in a face to face meeting?" Renamon seemed worried.

"Not by choice. But that was a while ago in a place far from here."

Rika could tell there were things he wasn't saying for his own reasons, so to confirm she tried to press him for it.

"Where were you before here?"

"Like I said, somewhere far from here."

"Your avoiding the question."

"Yes I am. I did say there were some answers you wouldn't get."

Trying to learn as much as he would allow, Renamon took her turn. "How long have you been here?"

Crimson Renamon looked at his counterpart. "Care to be more specific? Here as in this world? City? Room?"

"World first."

"Let me see..." He trailed off, his eyes becoming distant before he seemed to return. "At my reckoning, five to six years."

"What? How come we haven't seen you around before now?" Rika's shock was clear.

He sighed. "I did just say I was somewhere else far away didn't I? I have only been in this city for a month or so."

"Last question." Renamon quickly intervened. "How is it you bleed like humans?"

He quirked a brow. "Last question already? My your boring. Well, to answer you, how long have you been in this world?"

"In total about two years."

"And how long has it been since you last left the digital world?"

"Less than a year, why?"

"You have a while then. A little known fact about digimon is once we spend around five years out of the digital world, we start to change. We stop becoming data and start becoming biological, meaning we eat, drink, breathe and die like humans. We can bleed, we can break bones and we can scar. And as you haven doubt noticed," He lifted his mane from his chest and parted some of his underlying fur, "We can also suffer malnutrition. Our lives are much more than fight and rest after this point, our survival becomes that of a human. But we don't age like they do, that is one thing we do not gain."

Renamon's eyes widened at this news. "Is there no way to stop it?"

"Oh there are several. Returning to the digital world resets the clock on your changes even if you come back to this world straight after. And even if you get as far as I have, going back across will undo all the biological changes and revert you back into data. I haven't done it yet simply because I can't find a way over, but I'm not sure I want to. This seems more natural, more comfortable even. Humans experience the same, although the changes back and forth are instantaneous."

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Rika recalled.

"Well then. Since that is all, I will be off."

"Oh no you don't. We offered you food and shelter for your story."

"And I have given you some of my story in return for the food, which I am grateful for. However I prefer the open air for my sleep and thus will not remain here. Farewell human and Renamon."

Before either of them could stop him, Crimson Renamon phased out and vanished.

XXX

He had found a nice open roof to rest on, his hunger no longer keeping him awake as he began to dose in the warm sunlight. He had missed his sleep during the night and needed to catch up. As he drifted off though, his dreams were once more plagued with that same nightmare that he had every night since the accident.

He tossed around, scratching at the roof underneath him as his dream unfolded within his mind. He whimpered in his sleep, sometimes growling with anguish as deep ruts were torn in the roof by his claws. As his dream climaxed he bolted upright with a feral yelp, instantly awake with a cold sweat dripping off him. Taking a minute to calm his breathing and slow his racing heart, he looked around him. He figured he was asleep for only an hour at most. No one had seemed to hear him as he was still alone. He could sense Renamon nearby, as well as two other digimon. One he recognised as Guilmon, possibly, but the other was new. He didn't see a digital field in their direction so assumed the third digimon was another tamer's. He didn't care for their presence at the moment anyway, his mind was still focused on his nightmare. He was unsure of how long he was going to continue having that same dream, it had come to him every time he had slept for four years now and it was no less intense as the first time.

He laid back down again and tried to at least dose off to regain some energy, light sleep finding him after a few minutes. He would deal with whatever consequences of meeting a tamer and her digimon brought, later.


	6. Chapter 5

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 5

Crimson Renamon awoke from his light sleep feeling moderately refreshed. He got up and stretched the soreness from his body, wincing as his bones snapped back to their proper positions. One down side of being biological was the tendency for joints to lock if left in one position for too long.

He sighed. Yesterday was a day he could have done without. He was beginning to feel the effects of hunger already so he went off in search for more food.

After half an hour he had only managed to find three small scraps of food, though he did liberate a nice chicken leg from an open window. The former owner shouldn't have left something so inviting within easy reach of a starving creature, for by this time he was very hungry. Simply moving around was burning up his precious energy. He was still gnawing on the bone as he jumped over to another roof. As he landed, Renamon made an appearance.

"I was wondering where you were." He grunted and continued on past her. She made no effort to stop him, but simply followed as he broke through the bone to the marrow inside. It wasn't his favourite part, but it was better than nothing. "Not talking today?" He ignored her. If it wasn't for the bone he was still eating he would have phased away. He quickened his efforts to extract the last edible parts of marrow, the sooner was done the sooner he could get away. "That bone has no further use for you now, why not eat some real food?" Still no answer. There was an audible snap as the bone shattered in his mouth, sending sharp fragments scattering all around. A couple of shards pierced the inside of his mouth but he ignored them.

Discarding the remains of the bone, Crimson Renamon turned to his follower and gave a cheeky wave. She knew exactly what that meant and lunged for him, only for him to phase out just before she contacted him.

"Damn."

XXX

Bounding across the rooftops, Crimson Renamon reappeared next to a bakery. He couldn't sense any digimon nearby so he scoped the place. He wasn't a thief, but any opportunity was hard to pass up. One such chance was coming his way.

A side door to the bakery opened up as a young boy stepped out with what looked like discarded bread. He wore a simple blue shirt and green shorts with white trainers. His brown mop of hair was adorned with a pair or yellow goggles that quite frankly looked ridiculous. The boy placed the box of old bread down outside and returned through the door.

Seeing his chance of a large amount of unwanted food, Crimson Renamon dropped down and picked up the box. A quick sniff told him that the bread was only a day old.

_'Jackpot!'_

He turned around to make his escape as the door reopened, revealing the same boy as before. They both froze, but the boy spoke first.

"Your a digimon! You're that one Rika was taking about!"

Crimson Renamon gulped, that was the name of that Renamon's tamer. That meant this boy was also a tamer. He spotted the digivice on his belt as proof. Before any more words were said he phased out, dropping the box of bread.

"Wait!"

He had moved only a few feet before he heard the cry. Still out of phase he turned to see the boy picking up the box.

"If you're still here, please come back. You must be hungry if you were after this."

Crimson Renamon's stomach answered for him, breaking his concentration and shunting him back into phase. The boy adjusted his vision to rest on him.

"Here, take it. It was only going to waste anyway."

The fox digimon eyed the boy carefully. "What's the catch?"

The boy looked confused. "There isn't one. You'd be doing me a favour by taking this, and by the looks of it you need it." He offered the box towards the red fox. Still wary, he gingerly reached out and closed his paws around the box.

Seeing the fox grip the box, the boy released it to him. He stepped back to prove he wasn't tricking the digimon, who nodded in thanks before taking off. The boy watched the fox go as a voice called out to him.

"Takato! Hurry up out there! I need you here to finish this batch!"

"Coming!" He spun around and ran back in, closing the door behind him.

Crimson Renamon watched the boy go, sitting in a tree as he began to eat his catch.

_'Takato, where have I heard that name before? Guilmon! That's his tamer! Sometimes my plans really don't work, I was supposed to _avoid_ any tamers. Yet I have now met two _and_ their digimon!'_

He continued to eat the bread when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw a small purple and white thing that resembled a child in a suit, though it had a data signal identifying it as a rookie digimon. It flashed its green eyes and pointed at the bread with a red glove.

"If ya wanna live I suggest ya gimme dat bread!"

Crimson Renamon could tell this guy was no match for him, yet he was already pissing him off. "Bugger off shorty. Go get your own."

"Huh? Whatcha say?"

He growled deeply within his throat. "I said piss off!" He picked up another roll and began to eat it as he swiped his free paw at the short digimon.

The little purple guy didn't take kindly to being denied what he felt was his food. "Hmph! Maybe you need to be taught some respect. Bada Boom!"

Crimson Renamon made no effort to dodge the tiny fireball and merely scratched at the spot on his thigh the fireball had struck, as if it was nothing more than an itch. "That all you got pipsqueak? That's pathetic."

"Huh? Who ya callin' pathetic? You don't look so tough, I can take ya."

Crimson Renamon smirked. "Oh I would _love_ to see you try short ass, but alas I seem to have run out of bread. As much as I would like to entertain you in your petty excuse for bravery, I need to find more food. Chow!" With that he dropped down a couple of branches and raced off.

XXX

Upon a building near a busy food market, Crimson Renamon greedily gazed down at all the food on display. If only he wasn't so righteous about thieving he could have all that to himself. Of course he could just phase in right in the middle of the market and scare all the humans away, but doing so would mean mass exposure and he would almost certainly be hunted down as a result.

With a sigh he waited for an opportunity to come his way. He was so focused on the food he didn't notice Renamon watching him from another roof. Rika was also with her.

"What is he doing?" Rika asked, bored.

"I believe he is possibly waiting for an opportunity to acquire some more food from the market." Renamon observed.

"Why does he choose to live like this? There are much easier ways of living than the way he has chosen."

"I don't think he chose it Rika, something has happened in his life to make him like this. Something he considers painful. You can tell by his voice. Even Guilmon commented on it, and he rarely notices anything other than bread."

Rika watched the red fox with renewed interest. "But what could have affected him so much for him to be this way?"

Renamon understood her tamer's question. "That I do not know, and I don't think he will give that information out freely. If we really want to know, we need him to trust us. And that's something I fear he will never do. Or we could trick him, but I would rather not do that. He is too honest to have that done to him."

They both returned to watching him as he deftly snatched up a fallen apple, quickly retreating and devouring it as he went. Neither of them could figure out how to get him to trust them, and neither felt it right to deceive him into giving them the answers they sought.


	7. Chapter 6

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 6

Another day, another fight with his constant enemy. He was hungry again, and not just a little bit. Once again he hadn't eaten anything for two days straight. It was times like this that really tested Crimson Renamon's resolve not to steal, so many opportunities to do so came by him. The temptation was starting to get to him, unable to fully fight it. When you are this hungry, almost anything goes.

He growled almost as loudly as his stomach did, he had had enough of this. Maybe it was time to relocate to find a more reliable food source, he had already endangered himself by encountering tamers anyway. But to do that he needed energy, and to get energy he needed to eat.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the outcome, Renamon appeared close by. He knew she had been watching him for a few days now, since he covertly raided the fallen produce in the market three days ago. He may have been focused on food at that point, but he still sensed her. She seemed to be keeping watch on him, possibly to trap him once more. He had berated himself a few times already for allowing her to get close enough to corner him, and vowed not to do so again.

He phased away to another roof and sat down, out of Renamon's senses. He tried to decide where he was going to go next, but his exhaustion got the better of him. With an unrestrained sigh, he resigned himself to a quick rest before one last effort to locate food.

XXX

Renamon was watching him even now. He had phased away, just to the edge of her senses and stopped. Curious again she followed, remaining out of phase to get closer. She saw him sleeping on the roof of a small shop, oblivious to anything, or anyone around him.

She dropped down onto the roof he was on and decided to keep watch for him, in case he needed to get away quickly. As she watched the city around her, She heard a rather odd noise. Turning around to find its source, her eyes beheld a terrifying sight.

Crimson Renamon was thrashing on the roof, whimpering in his sleep. Deep gouges were being torn in the roof by his claws as he tossed around. His affliction was unknown to her and therefore she didn't know what to do, but his erratic movements lead her to attempt to pin him down. At this close proximity she could here him mutter incoherent words, names and other noises.

He was having that same nightmare once again. This time felt worse than before too, maybe his hunger made it worse. He struggled with himself to free his mind from the dream but to no avail.

Renamon kept him down as his thrashing increased. Then, as if a switch was thrown, Crimson Renamon bolted upright, eyes wide open as a cold sweat poured off him. A single yelped word erupted from his panic stricken muzzle.

"Alex!"

He struggled to calm himself, wild eyed and not truly seeing anything around him. It was then he realised he wasn't alone, someone was touching him. Focusing his vision he saw Renamon in front of him, holding him still from his previous thrashing.

"You. What. Where." His mind struggled to grasp the possibility that she had heard anything he had inadvertently said during his nightmare. "Wh-What the _hell_ are you doing here? Get away from me!" His venom returned to his voice once he could think clearly.

"Calm down, I am not here to hurt you. I merely-"

"I don't care! Get the hell away!" He tried to free himself from her, but he was too weak against her sure grip. "Get your paws off me!"

Renamon gave him an impassive look. "Not until I believe you are all right. I can see you're hungry, your lack of strength is proof enough. And whatever you just experienced isn't something normal, or something to be shouldered alone."

"Bah! Take your petty concerns and be gone! You will get nothing from me!"

"I'm not asking, you _will_ come with me and I _will_ sort this out. Even if I have to drag you, again." Before he could protest further, she slung him over a shoulder again and began to head back to Rika's.

He knew fighting her in any state was futile, let alone as weak as he was. He sighed and resigned to go wherever she was taking him. But when he recognised the house he was heading for, he began to fight again.

"Oh no you don't. I am _not_ going in there again."

"You say that like you have a choice."

She was right. He didn't have a choice. Sure enough he soon found himself pinned in that same room by Renamon as her tamer retrieved some food.

"Why? Why do you do this for me? I have done nothing to earn your favour, yet you go out of your way to help me. Why?"

She looked at him. "You have done nothing _not_ to earn our favour, and seeing the way you live, that's not life by any standards. We want to change that for you. So why do you resist?"

He didn't answer. He retreated deep within himself as he tried not to remember how he lived before that day that everything changed. It would only lead to more questions that he did not want to answer. Renamon saw this, but decided not to pressure him into revealing what she so desperately wanted to know.

Rika returned with a tray of food similar to the last time. She set it down next to him and out of respect turned her back to him.

"While I appreciate the gesture, there is no need for it." Rika turned to face him as he spoke. "I suppose if I accept this you'll want more information?"

Renamon spoke before her tamer. "Only if you are willing. Of course we would _like_ to know more, but I for one do not wish to cause discomfort." She addressed her tamer as well at the end, earning a reluctant nod from Rika.

Crimson Renamon picked up a roll from the tray and seemed to consider it for a long time. He sighed. "Fine, but the same rules as before apply. I get to choose to answer or not."

"That's fine with us." Rika said, after Renamon explained her reasoning mentally. She had a plan on earning his trust, but it required them to back off with the interrogating.

He then began to eat, much more refined than the first time. After he had consumed half of the food he was offered, he waved for them to begin. Renamon saw the sign and went first.

"I understand this is a very personal subject, but what happened earlier?"

He tensed visibly, he knew this would come up. But not as the first question. "I cannot answer that."

"Can't? Or won't?" Rika asked, slightly impatient. Renamon sent her a quick glare to silence her.

"Fine, won't."

"Very well, then perhaps my previous question will get an answer. Why do you resist us when we try to offer help?"

He stared at Renamon for signs of deception. Finding none, he sighed again. "I am a solitary digimon. I prefer the quiet side of life, fending for myself. It's true that this wasn't always the case with me, but after a certain... Event... Things just changed."

"And am I correct to assume this 'event' was the reason for your actions earlier?" She got a nod in response. "The same event that you won't tell us about?" Another nod. "Forgive me for asking, but how are we going to find out about that? We want to help you, and seeing what I saw then easily warranted you needing help. Even just having someone to talk to about it will be better than you dealing with it alone."

Crimson Renamon sighed deeply, his eyes becoming soft yet painful at the same time. "It is best my past remains in the past. But I can tell you this. The things I do in this world are to honour both a promise I made and a memory that I will never forget. I haven't, nor ever will threaten this world's safety or integrity. It is my home too after all. So as tamers you have nothing to worry about from me. As it happens, I will be moving on very soon to a new place that I can potentially call home."

"Wait, why?" Rika asked confused.

"Because this place isn't suited for me. Food is scarce for someone like me, and shelter is even rarer. There is too much risk involved in me staying here, and I had vowed not to interact with partnered digimon. I am most often seen as a rogue with the potential for destruction and therefore attract attention, normally involved with my death or an attempt of. It is time I left, so you can carry on doing whatever it is you do."

Both Rika and Renamon noticed the complete absence of venom or hostility in his voice as he spoke. Rika for some reason wasn't about to let him go off to god knows where though.

"No. You're not leaving. Even if we have to drag you back here each time you try."

His eyes narrowed. "I wasn't asking for permission human."

"It doesn't matter. You're still not going. We have enough room and food here for you to stay with us. No strings attached. You obviously have a purpose here and the least we can do is provide you with the things you need to live. And I won't hear nor allow any other options or excuses."

_'There's something else going on here. This is way too far fetched for anyone sane without a motive. What do they really want?'_ His reasoning hadn't let him down before. There had to be a hidden plan behind all this. But did he go with it and actually be able to live? Or did he leave like he planned and risk losing his own life by unseen, unplanned causes?


	8. Chapter 7

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 7

Crimson Renamon sat on the bed with the now empty tray of food. Rika and Renamon also sat, across the room from him but close enough to prevent him phasing away easily. He was faced with a choice. Either leave as quickly as possible and vacate this city for somewhere else, where his survival rate was completely unknown. Or stay here with Rika's offer and be forced to interact with tamers and their digimon, while risking a possible trap or ploy to garner information or other things from him. It wasn't an easy choice, and the longer he delayed in making it the more likely Renamon was to suspect he was trying to escape.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" _'Yeah right, as if they'll just answer that honestly.'_

"You don't." Renamon seemed unphased by his statement. "Seeing as you don't trust us, there isn't anything we can do to prove we aren't trying to trap you. But answer me this. What do you have that we could want?"

"Data, information, my life to name a few."

Renamon scoffed. "Data for a tamer digimon is irreverent. There isn't any information that you could know that would be of any use to us, since you have been out of the digital world for so long. And your life is just that. Yours. Why would we want it when we obviously have our own?"

The way she easily dispelled his previous comment was almost enough to convince him to stay. Almost.

"Then answer me this, simple and honest. What _do_ you want?"

"From you? Nothing. _For_ you? A life. Simple as that." His expression became confused. "You don't have much of a life here do you? Always hunting for the smallest scraps of food, sleeping anywhere with the barest of shelter, always alone in life." She noticed his expression shift momentarily. "We want to change that, as we said earlier. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes it is."

"Why?" Rika asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Renamon translated that as 'I don't want to tell you.'

"Try us. You might be surprised."

Crimson Renamon didn't answer immediately. His eyes became very distant as he recalled a previous memory. "Not too long ago, I was in a similar position as I am now. No home, no food. On the edge of critical starvation. It was that time that I was able to count all eighteen of my ribs and trace my spine all the way from the back of my neck to my tail base." He choked slightly from another memory. Rika and Renamon were riveted by his speech, they finally got a chance to learn something else about him. "I have only felt such hopelessness once before, but it didn't make it any easier. I was forced to hunt for the barest of scraps of food just to stay alive, but even that wasn't enough. I lived in a small village before, isolated from most places. People knew I was around at this time, they also knew my struggle. Yet no one came to help. When the people I knew saw me, they just turned away. I was cast out. Left alone to survive in a world I knew little about. Food was scarce, shelter was even more so. Hypothermia was a constant threat to me as I was biological then." He paused again, a single tear tracing down his left cheek. He parted his chest fur, revealing a long ragged scar stretching from his right shoulder down to his left thigh. "One day, it seemed my presence was no longer tolerated. Just when I couldn't get any weaker, I was attacked by a mob of humans demanding I left. Even when I said I would, they still attacked me, giving me this." Still showing his scar, he regained some of his hostility. "_That_ is why I find help hard to believe. _That_ is why I prefer to live alone. Maybe now you understand."

Renamon and Rika just sat in silence. They couldn't argue with his reasoning. After seeing the scar and hearing his story it made sense why he didn't trust anyone.

"I am truly sorry for what has happened to you." Renamon broke the silence first. "What you have endured it barbaric, no one deserves that in life. But please believe me, no matter how hard it is for you to do so. We mean you no harm or ill treatment. All we want is to give you a life. We are not like those people who did that to you. Granted there are people here who might act that way, but I as another digimon and Rika as a digimon tamer do _not_ act like that. If you stay, you will have a home, food when you need it, and you won't be alone."

Crimson Renamon went silent, he didn't know why he was considering this. He didn't even know why he had chosen to share some of his past. Maybe his subconscious was trying to scare them away by revealing a horrific event in his life. But the fact remained, he hadn't tried to run. He didn't _want_ to run. Was he seriously considering accepting their offer?

He shifted where he sat, eyes still glazed in thought. The fact he was still there was enough for both Rika and Renamon to think he was thinking of staying. Finally, after a good few minutes, he spoke in a low, fragile voice.

"If I stay, I get a home to come back to? I get food when I need it? No tricks, no hidden strings? I get to come and go as I please? I get a life?"

"Yes to all, except the hidden tricks. There are no requirements, except one I think you already have. We don't tolerate unnecessary fighting that can endanger the human population of this city or even this world. So we ask you to keep yourself in check if a rogue does come across." Renamon reassured him.

"As you said, I already abide by that. You may not know why, but let me say that you and I aren't so different as you might think." Renamon quirked a brow at his words, she didn't know what he meant but she _did_ know he wouldn't tell her if she asked. "But it seems I'm out of reasons to leave. I will stay then, but at the first sign of deception I will leave."

"That's understandable. You can have this room as it's a guest room anyway. We tend to eat together so you will not miss any meals as long as you are here when they are prepared, but I'm sure something will be left for you if you're not here. I will speak to my family about you staying here, they know of Renamon anyway so another digimon shouldn't be hard to accept. Apart from all that, there is only one thing left to say." Rika stated with a smile. "Welcome home."

They both left him to get some rest, but sleeping was far from Crimson Renamon's mind. He had a home. A real home for the first time in around five years. A home that will still be there when he left it. A home with other people who didn't seem to hate his existence. Tears of relief and joy sprang to his eyes and cascaded down his muzzle.

He had a home.

XXX

Sadly, that happy feeling didn't last. It was late by the time he was convinced to stay and he had gone to sleep. At least he had planned to, his mind was once more plaguing him with that same damned nightmare.

He thrashed and scratched at anything within reach, his body convulsing of its own will as the worst, most intense dream yet enveloped him within its dark grasp. His dreams were getting worse with each day, he didn't know how much more of them he could take before his mind shattered. Insanity gripped him, trying to pull him under with each nightmare. His efforts of resistance were fading each time he fought with it. It was only a matter of time before he lost completely.

He screamed words in his sleep, some audible others just noises. He was the only one in this side of the house so his cries disturbed no one. No one except Renamon with her superior hearing and light sleeping patterns.

She awoke to the sound of screaming and instantly went on the alert, phasing into Rika's room scanning for danger. It was the second scream that told her it wasn't Rika making the noises. Judging by the intensity of the screams and knowing who was where in the house, she realised it was their newest occupant making the noise.

She sighed as he phased into his room, being greeted with the same horrifying sight as she had seen on the roof the day before. Pinning him down to the bed she heard him utter that name again, and again. Alex. She didn't know who or what this Alex is or was, but from the way he was screaming it out this Alex held significant importance to him.

Once again Crimson Renamon bolted upright, wild eyes wide open as he screamed 'Alex' for the last, deafening time. He was hyperventilating as his heart raced faster than he thought possible. Again he only registered Renamon's presence after he had calmed himself. He wanted to bite back at her with another venomous outburst, but he couldn't. The last dream had almost broken him, he had nothing left within him to fight anything.

He collapsed back on the bed as Renamon gave him a quizzical look. "That's it? No telling me I shouldn't be here? No asking why I'm here?"

"No, there's little point. You wouldn't listen to me either way." He stated between breaths.

"Then will you please tell me what is going on? If it wasn't for the way it leaves you I wouldn't ask for personal information. But this has gone on long enough by the looks of it."

He sighed, it couldn't be helped. Mentally bracing himself, he asked. "What do you want to know?"

She hid her surprise at his lack of hostility. "Who is Alex?"

"Alex..." His eyes grew distant. "Alex... Was my tamer."


	9. Chapter 8

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 8

Renamon's mouth worked a few times as she struggled to comprehend what Crimson Renamon had just told her.

"T-t-tamer? You have a tamer?"

"_Had_." There was a deep forlorn tone to his voice now.

"What do you mean, had? Did something happen between you two?"

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, you could say that."

"What happened? Did he abandon you in that village?"

"No." He choked a little, pushing the next words out past the lump in his throat. "He... Died."

Renamon instantly regretted not treading more carefully about this issue. "I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"That was the point. I didn't want anyone to know." He turned away to hide his face. "I didn't want anyone to know my shame. I failed my tamer, and he paid with his life for my inability to protect him."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "There was a rogue coming across in the town we lived in..."

XXX

"You ready Crimson? This is our moment!"

"Ready as always, Alex. Just give the word."

A young boy with blonde hair, looking to be in his early teens ran down the quiet road. He wore a basic one colour attire, black trousers with a matching black shirt. Black shoes completed his outfit. He was Alex.

Next to him ran a red fox, bipedal in stature standing a good six feet tall. His name was Crimson, shortened from Crimson Renamon, as his tamer had decided to call him.

They were heading for a blue pillar of light, its source in the middle of a large forest area out of the casual human eye.

"We're almost there Crimson."

They stopped a few feet from the beam as it erupted into a thick fog. From within, a large silhouette materialised. Alex whipped out his digivice, battle senses already active.

"Wait for it... There! Tyrannomon! Champion level. Might give you a run for your money Crimson."

"Maybe, just keep ready with those cards and we have this."

"Go get it!

With a growl Crimson charged the dino digimon as it took sight of him. Once he was close enough he attacked, dodging the dino's retaliation strikes each time. The fight lasted a few minutes as Crimson gradually wore his opponent down. Alex didn't need to swipe a single card during the fight, a fact that made him very proud of his digimon partner. The Tyrannomon was on its final legs as Crimson moved in for the finishing blow. Just before he released his attack, the dino digimon pulled one last low blow. It summoned another attack, but didn't aim it at Crimson like he expected. Instead it went for Alex.

"No! Alex! Run!"

XXX

"...Alex couldn't get away in time, no matter how fast he could have ran. That digimon's attack hit him enough to send him flying into the trees. I quickly deleted the digimon as my attack was already summoned and ran to find him. What I found changed me forever. Alex's body was broken, burnt and unmoving. I tried to rouse him, but he didn't wake. I tried everything. I remember holding him as I felt his warmth slip away from me, screaming his name hoping he would come back to me. I tried pressing buttons on his digivice, searching his cards for anything that might return him to me. Heal cards, restore cards, recharge, temperature increase, everything. But nothing worked. I don't know how long I was there for, an hour? A day? A week? All I knew was Alex, my tamer, was gone. I had failed him. I should have been faster, stopped that attack or moved him away. But I didn't and he died. He died because of _me_! My failure cost him his life! I took his digivice and cards and left, people were on their way and I wasn't supposed to be seen. I ran for a long time, crossing out of the country I was in and I just kept going. At some point I stopped for a few months in a secluded village, where I got my scar, but I soon carried on. One day I ended up here. I only stayed because of the number of rogues coming across. Then I inadvertently met you two and the rest you sort of know."

Renamon was silent for a long time. She had no idea he was a tamer's digimon, or that his tamer was dead. That sort of burden isn't one to bear alone. A sudden thought crossed her mind. "How long ago did Alex die?"

"Almost five years ago."

"So you have been on your own, running from the place you two used to live, for five years?"

"Pretty much."

Renamon returned to being silent. In truth she was mentally communicating with Rika who had woken some time ago. It was her who offered the next question through Renamon. "Why do you blame yourself? From what you have said you did everything you could. There simply was nothing else you could do. I know it's not something you want to hear, but it wasn't your fault."

He didn't answer, he knew it was his fault. He had a duty to his tamer and he had failed in that duty.

"What did Alex call you when you two were partners?" Renamon asked intrigued.

"Crimson. I guess he decided shortening my name was enough to make conversation easier, not that I knew my name then."

"Crimson. Do you mind if we use that name for you as well?"

"Knock yourself out." He sounded as if he was somewhere else.

"Have you ever digivolved?" Rika asked through her partner.

"No. I haven't had a need to, but if I had during that fight, maybe Alex would still be around."

"Didn't I just say it wasn't your fault?"

"It's easy to make conclusions if you weren't there." Renamon could now feel the deep hatred he had for himself, no doubt about Alex. She didn't know what she could do to help him. "I should probably get some sleep." Crimson rolled over and made out to be sleeping. Renamon took this as a sign to leave.

"Rest well, Crimson."

As she left his room and returned to her own beside Rika's, she could here the sounds of faint sobbing. She identified the source as her tamer, a quick mental flare confirmed she was deeply upset by Crimson's past. Renamon couldn't blame her, even she felt anguish at his burden. Settling down she too gave in to her emotions as both tamer and digimon cried themselves to sleep, both were more affected by his story than they first realised.

Crimson however found sleep soon after. His mind was empty of all thoughts as he rested, and he remained that way until morning.


	10. Chapter 9

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 9

Crimson awoke feeling generally well rested despite his outburst during the night. However his mood was clouded by one thought. Today marked the fifth year since Alex died.

Stretching the stiffness from his body he left his room in favour of the roof. One quick glance told him what he wanted to know.

_'Well, today is going to be absolutely shit! I just hope some poor bastard comes across so I get something to kill. Otherwise I might have to vent on something, or someone else.'_

He dropped back down from the roof in time to see his standard counterpart exit her room. One look was exchanged between them before he turned away and stalked off.

Renamon was seriously confused_. 'What was that all about?'_ She shrugged it off and went to obtain some breakfast. Rika was already there as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Renamon."

"Good morning Rika."

"Is Crimson up yet?"

"He is, but I don't think he will be joining us."

Rika put on an angry face. "Why? Is he planning to run off again?"

"I don't think so, but he hasn't spoken this morning and gave me a look when I saw him."

"What sort of look?" Renamon shrugged and mimicked his earlier expression. "That's the look he gave you?" At her partner's nod, "And you don't know what it means?" She shook her head, no. "That's the classic 'I don't want to talk' look, but in his case I think it's more of a 'I don't want to talk, see or hear you' look." As if to prove her wrong, Crimson appeared around the corner.

"Um, Rika? Where is your bathroom?"

"Second door on the left if you turn around, why? Digimon don't need to 'go'."

He shot her an annoyed look. "Digimon don't bleed either..." He stalked away towards the door she indicated, disappearing inside.

Rika and Renamon shared a look. "He must be more biological than we first thought." Rika stated.

"It would seem so. That must be inconvenient." Her ears twitched at the sound of the toilet being flushed as Crimson emerged from the door he previously entered. With another look like earlier, he stomped off round a corner and out of sight. "That's what I meant. He seems even more hostile than ever."

"You have a point. Something has him riled up, and I don't think he will just tell us. It could _be_ us for all we know."

"I'll try to talk to him, maybe he'll open up if I catch him in the right mood. After all he did open up last night." She scooped up some bread from the side and headed off towards where he disappeared to. Rika shrugged and went to sort her own breakfast.

Crimson was sat on the roof on the other side of the house, enjoying the silence for a few minutes while it lasted. He saw Renamon approach and scoffed, it seemed his little respite would be interrupted again.

"What do you want?"

She offered him a couple of pieces of bread. "You need to eat right?"

"Hmph." He scoffed again, but took the offered food anyway. "Don't think you can bribe me again. Same shit don't work twice."

"I wasn't trying to, but I would like to know what's wrong." She refused to get angry with his tone.

He sighed, his hostility vanishing for a few moments. "Today is the day, five years ago, that Alex departed this life."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. No one ever is. All they see is the big bad digimon who killed his own tamer and friend. No one sees the underneath, and it sickens me."

Renamon looked surprised. "I never said you killed Alex. I trust your account of what happened, you wouldn't act the way you do if you did kill him."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't change the fact."

"What is the real you?"

"Huh?"

"You said no one sees the real you underneath what they _do_ see, I want to know _that_ you."

"Maybe in time, but for now you'll have to deal with this me." He stood up from the roof, his hostility returning as he sneered towards the sound of playing children. Jumping down off the roof he once again stalked off, heading out of the home and into the city.

Renamon watched him go, trying to piece together a way of making him trust her. Rika was heading off for school so she had the day to herself again. Normally she would accompany Rika and watch her from outside the school grounds, but today she felt she was needed with Crimson. After sending that thought to her tamer she went to find him.

XXX

Crimson was bored. For once he wasn't hungry, and as his previous habits consisted of him always looking for food he didn't know what to do. He perched upon a radio mast watching the city with distaste.

_'Come on! Someone better bioemerge already! I'm so bored!'_

Renamon phased in next to him while he mused about how bored he was.

"You lost?"

"No." He failed purposely to hide his annoyance.

"Bored?"

"You could say that. Seeing as I spent virtually _every_ _spare second_ hunting for food, and now I don't need to I have no idea what _to_ do."

"Why don't you join me?"

"And why would I want to do that?" He sneered.

"Would you rather be bored?" Renamon almost hid her amused smile.

"Bah! Fine! What _are_ you doing?"

"Patrolling. But if you have a better idea, which I doubt you do seeing as you're here, then feel free to share it." She made no attempt to hide her growing amusement.

"You would do well not to anger me, least of all today, Renamon." His venom was practically visible in his words. "Should you value your life that is."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's your only warning. I may be without a tamer, but I am no weaker as a result. Do_ not_ try me."

Renamon bowed her head. "Forgive me, I overstepped my mark. I should know better than to act this way." Her plan was now in motion.

Crimson dropped some of his hostility as he returned his gaze across the city. Renamon took up a position by his side.

"I thought you had a patrol to do?" He asked inquisitively.

"And I thought you were coming with me?" Renamon responded with a cheeky grin. "A little break won't do any harm either."

Crimson huffed and continued to gaze out. Renamon watched him for a while before following his gaze.

"What was he like?"

Crimson guessed she meant his tamer. He didn't shift his vision as he recalled his memories. "Kind, strong, confident as hell. He had that air about him, the one that stopped anyone being in a bad mood around him. Not a strong joker, I had that gift." He saw Renamon give him a curious eye. "Yes, before he died I was very different to how I am now. I could laugh and joke just like anyone else, but when it came to fighting I was serious. I needed to be so I could protect my tamer. And I was doing so well. His family adored him, they liked me to an extent too. They found out about me a few days after me and Alex became partners, they actually took it rather well. Me and him became very good friends fairly quickly, we knew each others strengths and weaknesses and how to counter them. We were an amazing team, no rogue digimon could stand before us. But that was then, when he still lived. Now I'm not so sure about my strengths. I've had nightmares about his death every day since he died, last night was the most intense dream yet. The worse it gets, the more I feel myself slip away. It's always bad this time of year. But I don't know if I can carry on anymore."

Renamon didn't expect this much of an answer, but she listened as a friend would. As he finished she unconsciously placed a paw on his shoulder to reassure him as she spoke. "Just remember, you're not alone anymore. We may not be Alex, and we don't want to replace him, but we would like you to consider us as your friends. We will be there for you. All you need to do is ask."

He made no effort to remove her paw. "Thank you Renamon. I would thank Rika but she isn't here."

"I'm sure she would say the same as me, maybe a little blunter but that's just how she is."

Renamon couldn't help but notice his front begin to crack. Slowly she was drawing him out from behind his emotional barriers, breaking them down to get to him inside. She hadn't expected it to get this far this quickly, but she wasn't going to press too hard in case her efforts backfired. She saw him looking out over the city again, but now with the faintest hint of a genuine smile teasing the corners of his lips.

Soon she would break him out of his self prison and get to the real Crimson locked inside. She just hoped she was in time.


	11. Chapter 10

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 10

After a few minutes of gazing out upon the city, and with Renamon's paw still on his shoulder, the duo rose and began their patrol. Renamon led with Crimson following, close enough to keep up yet far enough not to get thrown by a sudden change of direction.

Nothing was said during their trip, the constant moving prevented conversation almost completely. It wasn't until Renamon spotted a blue pillar that any words were exchanged.

"There, see it?"

"Duh, I can _feel_ it."

"I forgot about that, do you think we can take it? Rika won't be able to support or digivolve me."

"Bah! Digivolve. Watch a true master at work." He bounded off with her in close pursuit. She wanted to stop him, she didn't know his capabilities and would rather test them in known conditions than a trial by fire. But she couldn't reach him in time.

They breached the now formed digital field and searched for the rogue. It presented itself to them as a black spider with a golden helmet. Renamon recognised this digimon from a previous fight.

"Dokugumon. Champion level. My last fight with one of these nearly ended badly, and that was _with_ my tamer."

"Then it's good you have me." Crimson stated as he charged towards the rogue. Springing into the air, he charged his most potent attack.

_'A spider, how original. Last I checked spiders aren't fond of fire, actually most things don't like fire. So all I need to do is this...'_ "Vulpine Fire!"

A raging jet of red flames burst from his paws and scorched its way into the rogue. It grunted in pain until Crimson, still pouring fire from his hands, kicked it in it's gut. The resulting blow caused the rogue to open it's mouth to roar and accidentally inhale a large portion of the fire surrounding it. The result of such a potent attack combo caused the rogue to be incinerated from the inside out, bursting into data that Crimson quickly absorbed. Renamon was dumbfounded by the short fight.

"How... How did you do that so fast?"

He flickered his fire out as he approached her. "Easy, fire wins every time. Surround the rogue in fire, then cause it to inhale it. It's my strategy for every occasion except when I am bored and drag out a fight on purpose."

Renamon was forced to admire his skills. She had never seen such a decisive combo before. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not impressed."

"Good. Lying isn't a good thing."

"Rika will be leaving school soon, I should go see her and make sure she knows what's gone on. What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "Probably go home, I'm still not used to saying that."

She hid a smirk. "Then we shall see you there."

They parted ways as Crimson returned to his newest home. He was about to enter his room when Rika's mother caught him.

"Crimson right? I've got something for you. Rika told me you're dealing with a large emotional burden so I thought I'd help with this." She presented him with a rather large crate of bottles before leaving. He stared at the strange objects before he recognised what they were.

_'Heh, maybe today won't be so bad after all.'_

XXX

Rika and Renamon returned home soon after to find Crimson having an early dinner. They joined him in silence as they ate. He nodded to them as he left, finishing well before them and leaving the two to continue eating. Renamon and already told Rika what had happened in the day so they both ate in relative silence until they both finished. They were only about fifteen minutes behind Crimson in eating and went to find him, no doubt he was in his room.

As they approached, strange noises could be heard from within. Muttering and full blown shouting, as if two people were arguing. Opening the door, they found a peculiar sight.

Crimson was sprawled on the bed with a bottle of sake in each paw, several more lay empty on the floor. An open and now empty crate sat by the foot of the bed, evidence that he had been drinking. A lot.

"Hey! Look who *hic* it is! Old fox face and grumpy *hic* arse! Come to join the party? *hic*"

"How did you drink so much in fifteen minutes?" Rika was astounded.

"I know right? *hic* I amazed even myself. Even *hic* Greg is impressed!"

"Greg?" Renamon asked, not seeing this mystery person.

"Yeah, Greg! *hic* He's my buddy!"

"I don't see him." Rika also looked around.

"Aww, come on *hic* Greg, don't be like that. What do *hic* you mean you don't like them? *hic* No, of course they won't! Why *hic* would you say that? Naa, you're just *hic* jealous. Yes you are. Yes you *hic* are! Don't argue with me! *hic*"

"Is he talking to himself?"

"I think he is Rika."

"Hey! Did you *hic* drink all my sake Greg? *hic* Well I didn't so it must have been you! Don't *hic* give me that crap! What did you just *hic* call me? That does it!" Crimson then attempted to stand as he dropped the now empty sake bottles he was holding. He gave up after a few attempts. "Hey foxy, wanna *hic* give me a hand here?" Renamon helped him stand up. "Can you take to *hic* whoever that woman is who lives here?"

"You mean my mother?" Rika asked.

"Sure, whatever you *hic* call her. Just help me get to her please."

Renamon raised a quizzical brow. "What about Greg?"

"Who the hell *hic* is Greg?"

"I think he's drunk enough to forget his own actions only seconds ago." Rika observed.

"I'm not *hic* drunk!"

"Sure you're not. Let's get him to my mother Renamon. He won't shut up until we do."

They guided him to the living room where Rika's mother was currently sitting with her own sake bottle. She however was more dignified in how much she consumed, still halfway through her first bottle. She stifled a giggle as she saw Crimson.

"Hello Crimson, did you drink all that already?"

"No, not every *hic* drop. I think I'm wearing a little. *hic*"

"_You_ gave him sake?" Rika accused, pointing at her mother.

"He looked like he needed it, he needs to unwind. But I didn't believe he would drink _this_ much."

"Hey! Where's the *hic* sake? Where do you hide it?"

Rika's mother sighed. "Over there, under the counter." Crimson crawled to the counter to claim his prize. Seizing the crate he broke into it and promptly downed three bottles before anyone could stop him. "Wow, he puts _me_ to shame."

Renamon forced him to stand as he clutched the crate in a death grip. "Let's get you back to your room shall we?"

"O-*hic*-kay."

She guided him back to his room and placed him back on his bed. He had drunk another two bottles during the trip, with Rika following close behind in case he fell. Rika retrieved the empty bottles and placed them in the empty crate in an attempt to tidy up. Afterwards they both took a bottle that he offered them, although they drank theirs much slower than him. Light banter was traded back and forth while they drank, happy that for the time being Crimson had buried his earlier emotions. Only a few minutes later he had consumed the remaining bottles and was on the verge of passing out on the bed. Just when they thought he was unconscious, he spoke. All drunkenness gone from his surreal tone.

"Alex... I miss you. If only I was faster, stronger, you would still be here. My vow to you still stands. I will continue what we started. This world will be protected. It's true I have been different since your departure, my heart still aches from that day I held your broken form. But you don't need to worry anymore. I'm no longer alone. I have two friends here, friends who like me vowed to protect this world. I get to continue with them beside me, using our training we spent so many hours performing. I do this in your memory Alex. This is my vow, my promise I make to you. I will make you proud."

Rika and Renamon watched as Crimson's eyes closed, slipping into unconsciousness. "I'll stay here with him tonight, just in case something happens." Renamon said to Rika. Her tamer nodded and left the room, returning to her own. Renamon manoeuvred him into his bed and, after clearing the remaining empty bottles away, slipped in beside him to keep an eye on his fragile form. The sake in her system dragged her into sleep, unconsciously moving a little closer to her crimson companion.


	12. Chapter 11

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 11

Renamon awoke first at her normal time, taking a moment or two to register where she was and why she was there. She felt Crimson's form next to her, still sleeping soundly. As her body began to wake up, she felt something pressing against her thigh. Something that wasn't there before. Her eyes roamed her body until she saw the offending object, but it wasn't an object. She took a moment to register what it was, before jumping out of bed as fast as she could. Her cheeks burned a rosy tint as she averted her eyes. Her sudden movements woke Crimson.

"Huh? What's going - Argh! My head! Okay, who's been beating me while I sleep?"

"Um, Crimson. You may want to, um, _cover_ yourself." Renamon stated, still trying to avert her eyes.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw what she meant. Cheeks aflame he whipped his tail up between his legs to cover his exposed appendage. He was thankful his fur colour hid his embarrassment. "Um, this is awkward."

"You could say that." She was glad though that she could, for now at least, face him without too much embarrassment. "Another change from being biological I assume?"

"One more of many. I'm not used to being in company when I wake."

"It is, um, always like that?"

"Every damned morning."

"Forgive my bluntness, but _that_ wasn't there before."

"Just give it a minute... There." He removed his tail to show his now normalised self. "I'm just glad that it goes away. Heat is a _bitch_ though."

"You have heat cycles as well?"

"_Oh yeah_. If you think _this_ is bad, at least it's just for a few minutes at most in a morning. Heat lasts for days if not weeks. Actually, now that I think of it, I'm due to enter heat again soon. So I'll be locked in here for a while."

"Do you plan on staying in here until it's over?"

"That's the plan. I don't have any other options. The only way to remove heat early is to mate, and I seriously doubt I'm going to be able to do _that_."

"Why not?"

He gave her a deadpan look. "I'm a biological digimon, probably the only one around for a good distance. Who is going to mate with me? No digimon that isn't biological themselves can mate, and humans are out of the question. So are animals, I'm not into bestiality."

"I see."

"Can I ask a favour?" Crimson asked, still holding his head.

"What do you need?"

"A couple of glasses of water, ice cold if possible. And about two whole packs of pain killers."

She gave him a quizzical look. "May I ask why you need those? And so many?"

"My head is throbbing, and as I am still a digimon I can't overdose. So the more I take the better."

"Maybe you'll learn not to drink so much."

"Not likely. I've drunk more than that before. And while the world still has pain killers, I see no reason to stop drinking."

She shot her own deadpan look his way as she left to get what he asked for. In the kitchen she saw Rika's mother already starting her day.

"Good morning Renamon. How is Crimson today? Is he awake yet?"

"Yes he is. And for how he is doing, he's asked for two glasses of ice water and two full boxes of pain killers. So you can guess his state." She thought it best to leave out the other part of the morning so far. Moving to get the water, she asked "Do you know where I can find the pain killers?"

"Here, let me." Rika's mother opened a cupboard and retrieved two small boxes. "Here, tell him to go easy on them. These are strong."

Renamon took both the water and the pain killers back to Crimson's room, where she found he hadn't moved since she left. With a nod of gratitude he accepted both boxes, which he promptly emptied the contents into his left paw. Taking a glass in his free paw he drained it in one go, exchanging it for the second glass. He dumped the pain killers into his mouth and drained the second glass to wash them down. Placing both glasses out of the way he collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, give me a minute or two. Pain killers have an almost immediate paralysing effect on me. It'll pass soon though."

"How come?" Renamon asked raising a quizzical brow.

Crimson shrugged. "I don't know. It's just one of those things I guess."

"So, what do you plan on doing today?"

"Probably what I do every day. Run around the city for one reason or another until I need a nap. Then I'll sleep and run some more. Although, I might have to find some more sake. I'm quite partial to that stuff."

Renamon rolled her eyes. "Drinking won't do you any good. Look at yourself."

He narrowed his eyes. "Last I checked you're not my mother."

Renamon suddenly thought of something. "Who _is_ your mother? I'm sure she didn't raise you to spend your time drunk."

"I don't have a mother. Or a father for that matter."

Renamon easily caught the slightly hurt tone of voice he had and immediately regretted her question. "I'm sorry."

"What for? They aren't dead, I was created without a family." He had a confused face as he spoke, something Renamon also had.

"How is that possible?"

"You'll have to ask someone else. All I know is I appeared in the middle of nowhere as a voice told me what I needed to hear to survive. Everything else was deemed unnecessary. But I did find out that I was created as a unique digimon for a certain tamer who would call upon me when the time was right. That tamer was Alex of course, but until I met him I roamed the digital world doing what digimon do. I never knew companionship or family until I was partnered with Alex."

"I see. So there isn't another of you anywhere?"

"Unless more have been created by some means after my own 'birth' then no. I am the only one. Makes me feel special." He had a slightly dreamy look on his muzzle.

"Oh, your special all right. Maybe not in the way you think, but special definitely."

"Very funny. Ah, I was starting to get impatient." Crimson began to move into a sitting position before standing up. "Took longer than last time, but at least I can move again." He bounced on his feet and stretched his arms, flexing the muscles underneath. "Right, let's get this day started. I'm sure I will see you at some point today, so until then..." He phased away before she could blink, leaving her once more annoyed by his rude departures.

_'Special all right, wait till I get hold of you!'_

With a sigh of defeat, Renamon began her normal daily routines. Her thoughts were plagued with questions surrounding Crimson, but she was certain they wouldn't get answered any time soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 12

He was bored again. There was only so much running around he could take before he got fed up of it, and he was well past that point. Just like yesterday, without the need to find food he had nothing to do. His newfound spare time was a curse to him.

He sat on the edge of a roof looking out over the park he knew Guilmon lived in. He hadn't seen the little red dino for a while, maybe it was time he checked in on him. Jumping down to a nearby tree he made his way to the little concrete shack he had first met Guilmon in. As soon as he appeared in the doorway, he saw him.

"Hey Guilmon, long time no see."

"Red! I thought you weren't coming back." He sounded depressed about that.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had things to do. But I'm here now." That perked him up. "I see you've finished that hole."

"Yeah, but now I feel even smaller. Takato says not to dig in here, but I get bored when he isn't here to play with me. Hey, do you wanna play?"

"I would, but at the moment I'm not in the mood. Sorry. One day I will though, I promise you." He added the last part when he saw the dino's ears droop.

"Okay Red."

"Call me Crimson."

Guilmon cocked his head. "But you said your name was Red."

"I didn't really have a name then, but now I do."

"Okay Crimson. Are you going now?"

"Sadly yes, but I will make sure I visit again soon."

"Okay, bye bye Crimson." Crimson noted the slight depressive tone to his voice was back.

"See you soon Guilmon. I promise." He phased out before another word was said, eager to be gone before he was guilted into staying longer.

Reappearing on the roof he was on before he cleared his mind and thought of what he could do. It was then he noticed the slightly warmer than usual temperature of his body.

_'Oh god! Not now!'_

He turned towards his home and bolted, hoping he was there in time. For the sake of his dignity he hoped he could get there. Each step saw an increase in his body temperature, a slight tingling sensation also becoming apparent.

_'It's too early, and too fast! Damn this! Damn it all!'_

He increased his speed as a sudden wave of euphoria passed over him, causing him to stumble slightly. Recovering he continued his mad rush. He was almost in range of a desperate phase home. Almost.

Just before he could reach the roof where he could phase from, he was assailed by another wave. Rolling his eyes back he lost his footing and fell from the roof into an alley below, fracturing his right arm. But he felt no pain, his mind and body were filled with the very opposite of pain.

_'Oh god! Why me? Why here? I'm so screwed... There's a nice thought... No! Don't think that! Argh! Last thing I want to do is help it!'_

He fought with himself for a minute or two until his body temperature dropped to its normal level, the tingling also fading away.

_'Oh good, it's just a pre session. But that means it's close. I still need to get home too.'_

After he re-dignified himself he returned to the roof, the fracture in his arm now painfully obvious to him. He continued his now lessened frantic pace home, cradling his arm as he went.

XXX

Renamon had just popped home for a quick refresh during her lazy patrol when Crimson literally dropped in. With an audible thud she found him on the floor of the garden.

"Do I need to ask why you are there?"

Crimson looked up at her. "Are you a mind reader too now?"

"Don't be cocky."

_'Oh, don't say that! It's too soon.'_ "You know me..." He picked himself up, subconsciously keeping his tail between his legs and up his lower body. Renamon noticed this.

"You're not... You know..."

"Huh?" He then realised his pose. "Oh, no. Not yet anyway." He moved his tail to itself normal place behind him. "But I think things are going to progress much faster than I first thought."

Renamon tilted her head to one side. "How so?"

"I had my first pre-heat on the way here. The timing couldn't have been worse." Still cradling his arm, he began to head inside for more pain killers.

"I take it your arm is injured?"

"Nothing gets by you does it?"

"Nothing you do anyway. You're too predictable at the moment."

He gave her a sky wink. "At least you know what to expect."

"So what's this about pre-heat?" They were in the kitchen now, with Crimson frantically hunting for his pain killers.

"A short burst of full heat, can last between five minutes and a day. I normally have two pre-heats before the main one, which by the way can last from a few days to a month."

"A month? You've had heat for a month? And another thing, I thought heat was a female thing?"

"Yes I have had heat for a month, and yes it is killer. As for why, I ask myself that each time I get it." He growled at still not finding any pain killers. "Where the hell are those pain killers!"

Renamon didn't answer, but retrieved a box from a cupboard she had seen Rika's mum use before. Handing the box to him, she got a good look at his injured arm. "What did you do to your arm anyway?"

"Fell from a roof." He stated bluntly as he emptied the contents of the box into his mouth.

Renamon could barely hide the smirk threatening to form on her lips. "You... Fell?"

Crimson shot her an annoyed glare. "You try running at full speed during pre-heat!" She partially understood that pre-heat caused a lapse in concentration, so dropped the subject. As he walked past her in close proximity, she picked up on a rather peculiar smell. One that was so exotic, yet enticing at the same time. It took her a moment to place the source as Crimson.

"Um, Crimson?" She couldn't stop her eyes partially glazing over from the aroma.

"Hmm?" He turned to her and caught the look in her eyes. _'What the...'_ Then he noticed his body temperature rising slightly. _'Oh come on! Twice in one day? Seriously?'_ Deciding this wasn't a good situation, he phased into his room and barred the door. Burying himself in his bed, he rode his second pre-heat episode of the day.

_'If I'm in pre again so soon, then I could be in full heat tonight. And it might last a very long time... This is going to suck so hard... Mmm... No! Stop it! Damn this heat! I wonder how long it's going to take for the people here to get annoyed with my lack of socialism. As if I have a choice, I can't move when I'm in heat. Well, not walking anyway... Stop that! Gah!'_

Renamon was currently standing outside Crimson's door, still being blasted with that smell. Her eyes were closed as wave upon wave of his aroma bombarded her nose, yet she didn't mind. In fact she enjoyed it. His scent was so exotic, so forbidden. Yet at the same time, so exciting. So tempting. She damn near broke the door down to get to him before she stopped herself. Her brief moment of clarity allowed her to phase to the other side of the house, where her mind and body were her own again.

_'Wow, that was unexpected. If only I was biological... Wait, what did I just think? Even if I was biological there is no excuse for taking advantage of his current state. But if that is just a pre-heat burst, how difficult is full heat going to be? I wonder if Rika will be affected like I am?'_

Renamon decided that further thoughts on Crimson's current status would only lead to her returning to his door so she set off on her patrol again, stopping by the school to inform Rika of a possible problem at home regarding the intensity of his scent.


	14. Chapter 13

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 13

_'When will it end? This is going to finish me... Bad choice of words... But still... No! Damn it! This is hell! No, actually hell will be preferable to this. This is worse than hell!'_

Crimson's mind was plagued with a multitude of images and thoughts, each one hindering his ability to control his heat ridden body. His second pre-heat phase had ended two hours after it began, with his full heat beginning the following morning. It had now been three days since then, he hadn't eaten or slept in any of them. His energy was dangerously low, dark rings circling his eyes from his heat induced insomnia. What made it worse was the constant disturbance outside his door. Numerous cats and dogs had tried to claw their way in, practically drunk on the aroma he was giving off. His pre-heat aroma was fairly mild in comparison to his full heat scent. One he was blasting a good area reaching well outside Rika's home.

Speaking of Rika, she seemed completely unaffected by the scent. The same held true for her mother. Humans didn't seem to notice the smell he was pouring out, he just wished it didn't affect animals as well. A particularly loud yowl reached his ears from behind his door.

"Will someone _please_ get that cat the _hell_ away!"

His salvation came in the form of Rika shooing the cat away. The only other occupant of the house was currently barricaded in her room. Rika and her mother had to fill the duty of keeping his door clear of animals looking for the source of the aroma.

The reason Renamon was barricaded in her room was because she _was_ affected by the scent. Deep claw marks in the floor denoted her struggle to keep herself there. Her self control was fading rapidly, these past three days had been harder for her than she could ever imagine. She didn't know why she was affected, she also didn't know how to stop it affecting her.

_'Maybe I should keep him company. He has been on his own for three or four days... No. I can't do that, I don't know what would happen. Why am I thinking this? It isn't fair to take advantage of him like that. But he hasn't eaten either... Maybe I should bring him some food... Then I could leave again... That should be okay... Right?'_

Before she could stop herself, she phased into the kitchen, grabbed a few sandwiches and a piece of fruit and phased into Crimson's room. His eyes widened when he saw her.

_'Oh shit! No, no, no! Not here! Not now! Why? Her eyes... That look... This is so not good!'_

He didn't even register what she was holding, and after seeing him she forgot it too. Her mind and body were lost to her as she closed the gap between them, completely under the influence of the aroma she craved. Dropping the forgotten food, she pushed him onto his back on the bed.

"Renamon? You need to leave. Now." _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh my fucking shit! This is so not happening!'_

She straddled him as she crawled up his body, stopping with her muzzle grazing his own. Her breath lightly tickled his nose and whiskers as she exhaled purposely.

"Renamon. Go. Now. You don't want to be here. Please leave."

She wasn't listening. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Thankfully he still had his tail covering his extra appendage when she kicked the sheets off the lower half of his body. One paw began to roam his chest fur, deep inside his mane.

_'Shit! What do I do now? She won't listen to me, and I can't escape in the state I'm in. Damn it! But... Then again, maybe this won't be so bad... No! Stop this shit! I can't let this continue! I need to think... Quickly!'_

Her body lowered onto his, his foxhood and covering tail becoming trapped between her form and his own. Her lips grazed against his, her tongue flicking in and out begging for entrance.

_'Time is running out! If I don't act now... But why fight? Is it really so bad? What? Of course it is! Why am I thinking this? Get a grip... Mmm... No! Wrong grip! Argh! Oh, shit... Too late!'_

Renamon's paws began to delve deeper, down his body and through the top of his tail. She was dangerously close now. One last movement down was all that separated her paws and his exposed appendage. With a yank she removed his tail from between his legs, and from between their bodies. She could feel it pressed against her now. Her paws began to travel south once more.

_'No, no, no... Ahhh!'_

Contact.

During his heat, he had noticed several changes within himself. Increased body temperature was the most obvious one, hence the name heat. An overwhelming sensation of euphoria surging around his body was another. Dulled senses, increased energy consumption, heat induced insomnia. All changes that he had no control over. Some weren't much to gripe about, although annoying he could bear them. But there was one other change that he really hated, one that was now haunting him. Hypersensitivity. Every part of his body had a greatly increased sense of touch, boosted the point that a gentle breeze could stimulate him. So it was little wonder when he gasped loudly as Renamon's paws closed around his foxhood.

_'Oh God! Why? Why me? What have I done to deserve this? What - Ahhh!'_

His thoughts were cut off as she began to stimulate him further, dragging her paws along his length. He exhaled sharply as she continued.

"Renamon... Please... Stop..."

No use. She still wasn't listening. She continued her ministrations as his breathing became ragged. He could feel a pressure building within himself, one he knew and wished wasn't there at this moment. Just as he thought she would take him there and then, she stopped. Releasing him she pushed away from him. He sighed in relief, but it was short lived. Instead of moving off him completely, she slid down him until her breath fell upon his foxhood.

_'Oh no. Now this definitely isn't good.'_

She took hold of him once more, eliciting another gasp from him, and opened her mouth. Before he could do anything, her tongue snaked across his appendage. He unconsciously bucked his hips when he felt her tongue wrap around him and pull him towards her mouth. He felt her warm breath wash over him, shortly before he felt her lips close around him.

His vision exploded as he groaned sharply. She took him fully in her mouth and slowly caressed him with her tongue. He felt the pressure rapidly return, building quickly to what he knew was coming. He tried to tell her to stop, but the words wouldn't form. He felt the pressure build and build. He prayed for one last chance for it to stop, but he was unanswered. He felt his pressure peak, before releasing. He groaned.

Renamon released him after a few more minutes, her eyes still glazed over. She sensed the smell fade slowly as his heat cycle completed early, thanks to her actions. Once her mind was her own again, she realised what she had done.

Renamon recoiled off of him, ignoring the embarrassment of seeing his exposed foxhood. "Crimson... I... I didn't... I wasn't..."

He just looked at her. He wanted to be angry for her taking him like that. But as much as he tried, he couldn't blame her. She was influenced by his heat scent, unable to do anything other than what she had done. Blaming her was like blaming the sun for rising.

"It's okay, you had no control. Besides, I should thank you."

"W-why?"

"You stopped my heat cycle early." He stood up from the bed. She didn't notice that his foxhood was now hidden away once more. "As much as I am against rape, you did me a favour. One that I don't think I will be able to forget."

"Crimson, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop myself."

"I know, I can't blame you. You weren't yourself, you had no control. Now let's change the subject. I can tell this is upsetting you." He stretched his arms and felt his joints pop back. "I am worried though, my heat wasn't due for another month or so. It's always been regular like that, But this was early. I seriously hope that I don't have a second heat cycle next month."

Renamon gave a guilty smile. "Well, you know where I'll be."

He shot her a quizzical look. "I thought you were guilty about what just happened, and now you want to do it again?"

"As much as I regret my actions, I do so because I took without asking. That doesn't mean I didn't like it." Her muzzle was plastered with embarrassment and guilt.

Crimson deadpanned her. "I will never understand you. Or any female actually, human or Digimon. At least males are a lot less complicated."

"That's a very opinionated statement. You are far more complex than me."

"Complex and complicated aren't the same thing Renamon. Oh great." He shivered slightly before diving under the bed sheets again.

"Now what?"

"I had a feeling this would happen. My heat isn't over." His voice was muffled slightly by the bedding.

"You mean that after... You know... You're still in heat?"

"I suppose it's because I haven't actually mated, your 'release' simply isn't enough. And don't you go getting ideas Renamon, even if you wanted to your body's state makes it impossible."

She could begin to sense the aroma returning. "Well we both know I can't fight against your heat scent."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, are you going to tell me you didn't like what happened earlier?"

He sighed from under the sheets. "No, that would be lying."

Renamon smirked. "And are you going to ask me to leave now?"

Crimson snorted. "If I did, would you listen?"

"Probably not."

"Then why ask?"

"It's best to ask permission first."

"Permission for what?"

She didn't answer. He lifted the sheets slightly to see if she was still there. As soon as he had lifted the sheets enough, Renamon jumped on him and forced herself under the sheets with him. She could already feel the intense heat he was radiating, as well as the aroma that captivated her.

"Permission for this." She purred, diving her paw down and around his freshly exposed foxhood.

"Ahhh, why? We both know... That it doesn't work." Crimson struggled to keep coherent as she worked him.

"Maybe not, but it helps slightly doesn't it?" He nodded weakly. "And you enjoy it right?" Another nod. "Then why not ride your heat cycle in a more _pleasant_ way than self isolation?"

Crimson couldn't argue. He wanted to, but her current actions prevented him from saying anything else. Still with his Hypersensitivity, it didn't take long for him to reach his second release of the day. Once he had regained himself, he exhaled the breath he didn't know he held.

"If I'm in heat for a month again, I don't think I can survive your treatment for that long."

She gave him a warm smirk. "Are you not even going to try? I am disappointed."

"Why are you suddenly so determined to do this?"

"All I have ever tried to give you was my help. When you have needed it, or wanted it, I have helped you as best as I could. I see this as another form of help, even if we both get something out of it."

"Huh? What do we get out of this?"

She gave him a smile. "You get to be relieved of your heat as well as the sensations it provides. I get the satisfaction of knowing I'm helping you, and of course I enjoy it as well."

"That's one way of looking at it." He shuddered again, marking another return of his damned heat. "I am so getting bored of this."

Renamon guessed what he meant as she smelt his scent increasing again. "After a little while, I'm sure you'll change that statement." She purred as she began to work him yet again.

Crimson just let her do what she wanted, it wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway. With another gasp and another groan, he settled into what was becoming a _very_ different heat cycle to his past ones.


	15. Chapter 14

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 14

Crimson's heat lasted three weeks, and by the time it was over he ached. True to her word, Renamon had stayed with him the whole time. Her 'help' was the source of his ache. He had no idea how he survived her actions for two and a half weeks, but here he was. Alive but aching like a bitch.

_'My god! If I ever have to do that again, I'm leaving. I have aches in places I didn't know could ache, places that aren't supposed to ache. Even my aches have aches!'_

Renamon's attitude to him had changed drastically. No more was she hostile in any way to him, and even he had softened towards her. In fact she seemed far more open and far more willing to keep him company, in every sense of the word.

Rika was aware of what Renamon was doing, she had found out the first day her partner left her room. It didn't take much working out from there. One heat ridden male fox, plus one female fox deeply affected by said male's heat scent, equals exactly what Rika thought. She wasn't wrong either.

Renamon had seen Rika after Crimson's heat cycle was over, and her tamer wasn't impressed.

"Renamon. I trust you two are done?"

"I'm not sure I understand Rika."

Oh come on! I know exactly what you two have been up to. I even overheard some of it when I walked past his door!"

Renamon looked guilty. "Rika... I-"

"Save it Renamon." Rika sighed. "Look, I know you want to help him and I'm okay with that. Just tell me if you're going to be _away_ for a while like that! We still have rogue digimon threatening to come across and cause damage, what would of happened if a powerful digimon had come over while you two were indisposed?"

Renamon's guilt returned twice over. "I'm sorry. I neglected my duty as your partner. It won't happen again."

"No it won't, because I'm leaving."

Both Rika and Renamon whirled around to face the source of the third voice. Crimson stood just behind them, face set without emotion.

"Crimson, why? You can't leave. You have nowhere to go." Rika pleaded. As much as she was annoyed about what they had been doing for three weeks, she didn't want to see him go.

"I'm a distraction. A digimon without a tamer. I'm a target for anyone who sees me as fair game. I will not bring that down upon you. Besides, I'm sure you don't want me here when I re-enter my heat again."

"Crimson..."

"Don't worry about me. I've lived alone for long enough to be able to survive. I won't be leaving this city right away, I need a direction first. But then I will be gone, to wherever I end up. Remember this though. Nothing will make me forget the kindness you have shown me. Farewell Rika, Renamon."

With his parting words, Crimson phased out and was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Right, I'm not too sure where to go from here. I could either add an ending to this story, or add a bridge to a sequel if people want more. Leave a review with what you think I should do and keep watching this story. It will come soon...**

**Farewell, for now.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yep, it's back. Crimson Ash has returned! Though only for three chapters. I replaced my authour's note with an actual chapter so I kept the flow right. It might seem rushed, but I didn't really have a direction with this and had no other alternative choices for a plot.**

**On another note, I have drafted a prologue chapter for a unique Naruto fic that I will be starting once 'Zero's Legacy' and 'The Legend of the Blue Wolf' are completed. If anyone is interested in this, follow me and await it's posting day.**

**Tease right? You know me. Here's the long awaited ending for Crimson Ash, chapter 15 of 17.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 15

Saturday night. It had been a week since Crimson left the Nonaka household. No one had seen him since. Rika and Renamon were up late discussing various things, something they had done since he left. They found it made things easier for each other. As much as they hadn't known him long, they both missed him.

They were brought out of their discussion by a noise, so out of place it had to be trouble. A human scream.

They were up in an instant, checking on their family and finding Rika's mother cornered in her room by a Devimon. Renamon's battle tactics kicked in as she kicked the digimon out into the garden.

"Oh good, I finally found you. Master will be pleased." The Devimon grated out, eying up Renamon as his prize. She wasn't given time to respond before he slammed her into the ground. Renamon knew she wasn't a match for this digimon and Rika didn't have her digivice on her. This wasn't going to end well.

"Vulpine Fire!"

Devimon was engulfed in orange flames before something slammed into its gut, causing it to inhale and promptly disperse into data. Renamon knew of only one digimon who had that signature combo.

Landing gracefully, Crimson dusted himself off. "Mind if I pop in?"

Rika stood in slight shock. "Crimson! What are you doing here?"

"Thanks Crimson for saving me. Oh it's nothing Renamon. Nice to see you Rika. How's things? Good thanks you?" Crimson's one sided conversation was lost on the other two.

"Stop being a smart ass and answer me please."

He sighed dramatically. "Oh well, since you asked so nicely. I felt a disturbance and came to investigate. Simple as that."

"Well, thanks for dropping in. I don't think I could have handled him alone." Renamon stood up, recovering.

"No, you couldn't. Since you're okay I'll be off..."

"Wait." Rika called out. "Where are you staying?"

Crimson waved his arms around. "Oh here and there. The world is my oyster or something like that. I don't like fish though."

"Why not come back? You're always welcome here. And I can give you sake." Rika's mother chimed in.

"Hmm." He considered this for a while. "Since you offered sake, I suppose I could stay a little while." Rika and Renamon seemed happy about this.

"Them the room you had before is still yours. It hasn't been touched since you last used it." Rika's mother then returned to her room.

"So I guess I'll see you in the morning. I'll collect my sake payment then." He turned around and entered the room he used last. Rika set one look to her partner.

"He hasn't changed one bit."

"No Rika, he hasn't."

XXX

Crimson had just settled into bed when Renamon phased into his room. He shot her a blank stare.

"I'm not in heat Renamon, I don't require your 'services'."

She ignored his comment. "I didn't come here for that. I wanted to ask you how you have been."

He sighed. "I've been fine. Next question?"

"You're avoiding my first. Answer truthfully."

"I am avoiding it, next question." He had returned to his old habits. Renamon noticed this and tried not to get annoyed.

"Crimson, we both know you're not this stubborn by choice. We care about you, why fight us?"

He sighed again. "Some habits die hard, being alone for just a week has brought them back. If you really want to know, I returned to my former way of life after I left here. Nowhere else had any prospects of me surviving and I couldn't come back here, the risk of my heat was still too great. I'm only here now because of that Devimon. I won't be staying for very long, just enough to please Rika's mother."

Before Renamon could respond, Rika called to her. She sounded urgent. She also called Crimson. They made their way to her, seeing her concerned and impatient face.

"Takato just phoned. Both Guilmon and Terriermon were taken by Devimons. He and Henry are on their way here. We need to go to the digital world to retrieve them. Can we count on your help Crimson?"

"As much as I would like to, I can't go back to being data. I'm to used to being biological now."

"Look, if you help us, we can get a diginome to turn you back into how you are now. I found that out the other day." Rika stated, hoping he would help.

"I wasn't aware of this Rika. Why wasn't I told?" Renamon sounded annoyed.

"Because there was a chance you would go find Crimson to finish what you started before." They all understood what she meant, causing Renamon to flush with embarrassment.

Crimson cleared his throat. "Well, since you can arrange that, I'll go. It's been too long since I flexed myself properly."

Rika nodded. "Once they get here, we well head off. The sooner we get them back the better."

"Fine with me." Crimson flexed his paws. "Time to return to my maker."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here we go, second to last chapter. Please enjoy...**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 16

Crimson dusted himself off, watching as the others did the same. They had used the portal in Guilmon's hideout as soon as the two male tamers had arrived. They used their digivices to guide the party to their targets.

Henry had never met Crimson, but he was too preoccupied to register that at the moment. Takato had met Crimson, but again had other things to think on too. Crimson didn't mind, he preferred silence.

Rika and Renamon though kept probing him for information on where he had been for the last week, as well as what he had done in that time. This annoyed all three as he simply blanked or dodged each question. He definitely had gone back to how he was before.

They had walked for thirty minutes before the two Devimons who took Guilmon and Terriermon blocked their path.

"So, one of you succeeded in defending yourself, only to walk right to us. How very odd. Yet opportunities such as this can't be ignored." One of the Devimons taunted as they approached Renamon.

"I don't think so ugly. You're going to have to go through me first." Crimson stated defiantly.

"Small fry. As you wish, your death will be swift."

Crimson dodged the attack that came his way. With two targets his usual tactic wouldn't work, but he had one trick left to pull for such occasions. He allowed himself a sadistic smile.

"I almost pity you two for what is about to happen. Almost." A red aura surrounded Crimson. "Crimson Renamon, mode change!"

"Mode change? What kind of rookie level digimon has a mode change?" Rika asked, confused.

"One called Crimson I guess." Renamon responded, also confused.

Crimson's tail split at the tip into nine separate tails, lengthening and thickening as his muscles swelled. His winglets also grew, gaining length as two more 'blades' formed.

"Crimson Renamon, Nine Tailed Mode!"

"How original." Rika commented dryly.

Crimson, in his nine tailed glory, gathered his power for his first attack. He had only used this form once, and he loved it.

"Raging Inferno!"

Flailing his tails behind him he pushed a massive wall of flame from his paws, sending it straight towards the Devimons. One escaped in time, the other was incinerated into data. One down, one left.

Crimson snarled at the surviving Devimon as he sent a second attack to it.

"Blazing Vulpine!"

A fox made purely of flame erupted from Crimson's paws, slamming into the demon digimon and destroying it outright. As the dust settled, Crimson relaxed his tails behind him.

"Shall we continue?"

"Wait a second. How can you just walk away like that?" Henry seemed baffled.

"Easy, we have two digimon to rescue so time is of the essence. The one saving grace is they also need Renamon before they can do whatever it is they are planning." He gestured to where the Devimons were. "Why else would they come for us?"

"He has a point Henry. Come on, let's get moving." Rika began walking off, the others in tow.

Renamon took position next to her nine tailed red counterpart. "So, Crimson. Are you going to stay in that mode?"

"Might as well, I like having more tails."

"How long have you had this?"

"Ever since I was created I think."

"Have you ever used it before?"

He was getting annoyed with all the questions. "Once, when I was biological. That was a different experience though."

"Why?"

"You don't feel anything when you digivolve do you?" She shook her head. "Neither do I when I mode change. But when I'm biological I feel it. It's fine until my tails split, that is utter agony." He shuddered at the memory.

Renamon seemed confused. "Why is it, with all the problems and annoyances, that you still wish to be biological?"

"Because no matter how bad it seems, it's more natural. I like being comfortable with my existence and being biological adds to that."

Renamon went silent, contemplating his words. Crimson was thankful for the silence. It let him decide on how much he was going to stomp on those responsible for him being here.

They reached an ice cave after forty five minutes. Guilmon and Terriermon were inside according to their tamers' digivices. Crimson lead the way, fanning his tails out to aid in sensing where things were. He detected two digimon, one he recognised as Guilmon and the other he had sensed before. That must be Terriermon. A third digimon was also present, one stronger than both them and the Devimons he fought.

With a sadistic leer, he bounded forwards to meet his foe. The others ran to catch up with him. It didn't take them long to see what he was going for.

"That's an IceDevimon! What does it want with our digimon?" Takato asked.

"Doesn't matter. It won't get a chance to finish whatever it is it started." Crimson stated. He addressed the ice demon with a shout. "Yo. Ice brains. I believe you have something of ours. Care to return it?"

"Ah, the tamers. I should have known you would come here. But who are you? I don't recall a digimon of your description being partnered."

"That's because I'm not partnered. But I'm still going to kick your ass. Ice, meet fire! Raging Inferno!"

IceDevimon barely dodged the fast super heated wall of flame, only to meet with a crimson fist.

Renamon became agitated. "Rika, we can't let him fight alone. Digivolve me."

"On it." She grabbed a card. "Digi-modify! Digivolution, Activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"

"Go get him!"

Kyuubimon's face wore a savage expression. "Fox Tail Inferno!"

While the ice demon digimon was busy fending off Crimson's attacks, he didn't see Kyuubimon's fireballs until they struck him. Crimson used the momentary lapse in IceDevimon's concentration to release another attack.

"Blazing Vulpine!"

Engulfed in a fiery fox, the ice demon tried its best to extinguish itself. It almost succeeded when a fist connected with its gut. Instinctively it inhaled, taking in a large portion of the flames surrounding it. After mere moments of sheer agony, IceDevimon dispersed. Crimson stood, casting a critical eye over Kyuubimon.

"I told you nine tails are better than one."

She rolled her eyes. "Smart ass!"

Crimson retrieved Guilmon and Terriermon, placing the dinosaur on Kyuubimon's back as he held Terriermon in his arms. He handed the bunny thing to Henry who uttered his thanks more times than Crimson cared for.

"All right, let's just go home already. After I find a diginome that is."

"You don't find them Crimson. They find you. Just wish for it." Rika stated.

"Wish? You're joking right?" He wasn't impressed.

"Do you want to be data?"

"Fine! I wish to be biological." Nothing happened. "Rika?"

"You won't be biological here will you? Everything here is data, even us humans."

Crimson sighed. "Let's just go home."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the fight seems a little short, IceDevimon didn't know of Crimson's existance until then and fire beats ice every time. Plus with his mode change + killer combo he can technically defeat anyone given the right situation, so I made this fight decisive. One chapter remains after this, keep watching...**

**Chow**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay people. Here it is. The final chapter to Crimson Ash. I'm posting this early as a thank you for those who have made my day today. I woke up at 5.15AM to have 4 reviews to all my stories except the Naruto one (which hasn't recieved any love yet, no matter). Quite a good way to wake up if I must say, but it got better. Between then and 9.00AM while I was at work I recieved another 5 at intervals, bringing my total to 9 reviews within 2 hours. So thanls to all of you for your support, today's reviewers and those previous. You have made me continue to write and post this crap so just for all of you, here is the finale to Crimson Ash.**

**You deserve this.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers: Crimson Ash

Chapter 17

They arrived home through the same portal they left in. Crimson's winglets gifted him with insane jumps that allowed them to reach the portal. He still hadn't cancelled his 'Nine Tailed' mode.

Once back through, Crimson felt something weird. His body shuddered before he recognised how he felt. He was biological again.

"Well, I owe you an apology Rika."

"It's okay Crimson. Um, Renamon?" Everyone looked to the yellow vulpine, who now looked slightly different.

"Um, Rika? I may or may not have made the same wish as Crimson."

"You did _what_?" Rika was beyond disbelief. "Why the _hell_ did you do that?"

"I wanted to know what it's like. But my wish was different. I am able to choose between being biological or day when I want. So I can still fight as data so I don't feel pain during digivolution."

"You can do that? Why didn't I think of that?" Crimson whined to himself.

Rika sighed. It couldn't be helped now. "Ugh, fine. What's done is done. Let's just go home. I have a headache."

They all parted ways and went home, Renamon investigating her new biological features.

XXX

Crimson laid in bed as he usually did, contemplating what his life had next for him. He didn't want to be here, but he also didn't know where he wanted to be. He missed Alex more than anyone realised. He was his first true friend. Without him, Crimson was nothing. Five years of pain had ensured since the incident that cost him his tamer's life. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Maybe he should just cease to exist, to join his tamer once more wherever he may be. Reunited in everlasting peace. Was that all that was left for him? A life of pain until his end?

He was brought out of his musings by a knock at his door. Sighing he sat up in bed.

"Enter."

The door opened to Rika's mother, carrying a crate of sake. "As promised, your sake." She placed the box at the foot of the bed. She noticed the lack of a reaction from the crimson fox. "Everything all right?"

"Fine. Thank you for the sake." His dismissive tone told her he didn't want company. She left without a word.

Crimson let loose another sigh before laying back down. He was in no mood for sake. He rubbed his left arm, he had broken it a few days ago. The conversion to and from data had healed him, but he still recalled breaking it. He had slipped off a roof during the rain whilst looking for somewhere to take shelter.

He closed his eyes slowly, he wasn't tired but he forced himself to sleep. He wanted to leave when the others were asleep. He could avoid confrontation easier then. He whipped his tails around him, acting as his blanket as he settled down. He still didn't want to return to his normal mode.

_'Alex.'_

No matter what he did, his tamer returned to him over and over again. The times they shared. The battles they fought. Even the times with his family. And of course the incident that changed his life.

Another knock on the door brought him back to reality. He growled deeply yet quietly so not to be heard.

"Enter." He was already sick of being disturbed.

Renamon entered by phasing through the door.

_'Oh fucking great!'_ "What do you want?" His tone was harsh.

Renamon flinched at his words. "I came to see if you are okay." She touched the crate of sake with her foot. "You haven't touched your sake."

He gave her a blank stare. "Highly observant of you."

"Crimson. Don't be like this. We all know this isn't you."

"And how would you know what I am?" He accused.

"You said so yourself. And not to mention we knew you before you left. You're different to then as well."

"Deal with it. I won't be here long anyway."

Renamon arched a brow. "You're not planning on leaving again are you?"

"Of course I am. My reasons for leaving are, and will remain, my own. I don't want help, advice or companionship. I want and need nothing from you. Leave me in peace."

"No."

He narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I said no." Renamon gave him a defiant look. "You aren't leaving. Deal with it."

Crimson growled at her, a terrifyingly beautiful sound of power. She did her best not to show any reaction. "You have no control over me, fox! I owe you nothing! Be gone before I show you your insides."

"Threatening me isn't going to change me decision." She still had her defiant look.

"I am warning you for the last time vixen. Otherwise I will gut you in front of your tamer, showing her what you look like inside out."

Renamon landed a heavy punch to the side of his head, stunning him. "No you won't. Believe it or not I know you better than you think. Stop acting tough, it's obvious you're hiding something."

He growled again but ended in a sigh. "Like I said, my reasons are my own."

"Like hell. Enough of the hiding crap Crimson." The fact she managed to dispelled his hostility was proof she could act much bolder now.

Crimson growled again. "Why would you even care? It's not like you can actually do anything." Renamon was about to answer when she noticed he wasn't done speaking. "_Five years_ Renamon! That's how long I have lived with this shit. Five fucking years of pain and torment. I _can't_ do this anymore! I don't _want_ to live this shitty life! I have _nothing_! _No one_! I am what I have. _Nothing_ and _no one_, the fox without a cause! No more! I want _out_! I want _Alex_!"

"Alex is gone Crimson. We both know that. Would he want you to throw your life away like this? Would he want you to give up?" She spoke firmly but with a soft voice.

Crimson hung his head. "No." The word was barely a whisper.

"Then why do all this?"

"My heart bleeds Renamon. It bleeds for Alex. It has done since that day. All I want is to have him back. My tamer. My friend. He's all I ever had. Now, there's nothing left."

"Not true Crimson. If you choose so, you have me." Renamon's statement caught him off guard.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you have me. Even though I haven't known you for long, I've grown attached to you. Why else do you think I chose to be biological?" Crimson went silent. He hadn't expected this. "You probably don't believe that anyone can feel this way towards you, but I do. You want Alex, I want you."

"Why?"

"Because of who you are, the you that is underneath this facade of stubbornness. The real you. You may have tried to hide it, but I have seen enough to know you properly. That's why I found it hard when you left. Please Crimson. Don't leave me again." Renamon was pleading by the time she finished.

Crimson remained silent. Yes he had felt something for the yellow vixen, but he dismissed it as a sign of desperation. But for her to say this brought that small feeling back. Could he carry on if he had someone, if he had her?

Alex returned to him, memories of all the time they shared together. But something new happened. Alex approached him within his mind.

_"Take her Crimson. Let me go. Our time is past, we had a good run together. I regret nothing, just make yourself happy. Don't waste this chance. For my memory, please take her. You deserve this."_

Crimson's eyes opened. "Alex would want me to be happy, to live my life true to myself. For the honour of his memory, I accept your offer Renamon. I won't leave you."

Renamon pressed her lips against his, tasting his fiery essence locked away inside. She felt his lips part as hers instinctively did the same. Their tongues met as his burning taste engulfed her senses. His fiery attributes had tainted his very being, gifting him with his unique taste. One she was quickly becoming addicted to. Paws roamed, fur was ruffled. Moans were earned as each fox quickly fell into their primal urge to release their pent up emotions. Neither were in heat, but their first true session of passion was no less exciting for either of them. For the first time in five years, Crimson had a purpose.

And a mate.

End


End file.
